About time
by Marvellover16
Summary: When Hannah finds out her best friend is a vampire and that she made a deal with the Volturi she can't go back on, Hannah is thrown into chaos as she enters the vampire world. Unknown to her is that a certain vampire has always been watching over her, making sure the Volturi never went near her, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters, however I own the plot line and my OCs. Okay so this has changed quite a bit over the past months so if you're reading because I've updated you may need to start from the beginning xx**

I sat reading on our sofa, the fire gently flickering in the fireplace. Italy wasn't cold, but I just loved the colour and finesse of the flames as they crackled.

High heels clattered down the stairs. "I'm just going out, alright?" My American best friend Becky never failed to amaze me. She swung through the door way, short black cocktail dress clinging to her athletic frame, sparkly, black high heels the source of the noise.

"Where are you going?" I asked, turning the page of my book. I already knew, but still...

"Party," she giggled, braid swaying as she beamed, packing her handbag.

"Be careful," I sighed. I wasn't a party person, in fact I wasn't sure if I was a person. I preferred staying indoors and reading romance novels. Or was I just hopeless at having a social life? Shy and mumbling my way through school, college and university, through life in general.

Becky on the other hand... She was out until midnight partying and always coming back, well... High. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't on drugs, maybes it was just life. It seemed as if she never slept.

"What're you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, just the fault in our stars." I flipped the cover over for her to see, a familiar sight. It was always lying around the cottage, pages ruined by me folding them over.

"For what? The hundredth time?" She laughed, pulling on a cute leather jacket, the sound like that of tinkling bells.

"Sixteenth actually," I muttered, folding over the page and slowly letting it fall closed.

But as usual she heard me, pale features pulling into a smile. "You're so grumpy."

"You're so happy," I laughed.

She tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You should try being happy too. Come to the party." She sounded like she was ordering me rather than asking, her brown eyes intimidating.

"I'm good." Now what was happening in my book?

A cold hand touched my shoulder. She was always cold, strange being the warm person that she was. "Just be careful Hannah."

"I'm not going anywhere," I laughed, shutting my book and looking up at her. "Besides I know karate." I aimed a karate chop at her shoulder.

"Okay Chuck Norris," she laughed heading out the door, waving as she shut the door without a sound.

She was so graceful, I was so clumsy. She was so beautiful, I was so ugly. She was perfect, and then there was being a tall, curvy 21 year old. Curly brunette hair hanging round my face, fringe in my eyes. Glasses perched on my nose, pale skin prone to burning. Huh... I was a mess of human nature.

My phone vibrated on the ornate marble coffee table. What now? "Don't go out tonight xx" Becky was always telling me to not go out at night. Or go on guided tours for that matter, or anywhere near the tower of Volterra. I'm not sure why though. Well Becky was superstitious...

A loud knock sounded on my door. Technically I wasn't going out if I opened the door. It was probably just the neighbours anyway.I got up from the sofa, pushing a stray curl behind my ear. My shark slippers sliding on the wooden floor as I headed to the handle was cold as I pushed it down to reveal two cloaked figures in the doorway. Slightly dodgy.

"Can I help you?" I smiled, leaning on the door. I suddenly felt bare, standing in my denim shorts and loose marvel comics shirt.

"We are looking for Rebecca Smith..." The smooth, flawless voice trailed off. "Perhaps you have seen her?" His face was obscured by a hood, only a pale jawline visible.

"I'm sorry, she's gone out," I pointed out into the darkness. "Another party."

"May we come in?" The second figure slid down their hood. A pale young woman, blonde hair tied into a tight bun, her black orbs watching me. She was beautiful.

"Sure." I stepped back, motioning for them to come in. What the hell was I doing?"Sorry, I wasn't expecting any of Becky's friends to stop by," I apologised, picking up the stray cups and plates on the coffee table.

"Do not worry," the other figure took down his hood, features pale too, eyes black as well. He was as startling as her. Brown hair almost in his eyes.

"Are you twins?" I asked, dumping the dishes into the sink.

"Yes," the blonde seemed startled, her voice going up an octave.

"Nice," I smiled. "Please, sit down," I motioned to the man.

"Thank you," he nodded.

I sat down across from them. "So what can I help you with?" I played with my hands, nervous. I wasn't very good around people.

"We just need to speak with Becky about her deal," the blonde smiled sweetly. "Just tell her Jane and Alec stopped by."

"Oh, okay," I nodded, grabbing a pen and paper, writing down their names.

"Are you from Italy?" The man asked.

"No," I laughed. "I'm from England." I certainly wasn't an olive skinned beauty, that was for sure.

"I assume the weather is far better here?" Jane asked, eyes scanning the room.

"Definitely," I nodded. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"No," they said in unison, tensing. Odd.

I smiled, unsure of what to do.

"Well, we shall leave you in peace," Alec stood, Jane following.

"Okay," I stood up too. Not as gracefully as them though. Not as quickly either, probably just the light, or me being tired.

"Thank you," Alec smiled opening the door and leaving with his sister following.

I let the door fall shut. What the hell was that?I rushed to the curtains, pushing them slightly aside to see four figures in cloaks, hoods down. They were talking, motioning towards the house.

A pair of deep ruby eyes caught mine. A tall man with brunette hair, a look of confusion on his face. He was staring straight at me. I tried to keep my features calm as I let the curtain fall, my heart racing. I wasn't scared, just... I had no idea.

I shook my head, slowly walking to the coffee table and picking up my phone. Speed dial: Becky."Hey Becky, it's me," I answered when she picked up after the first ring.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you know a Jane and Alec?" I asked.

"What!" My ear rang at her scream.

"Wow, wow, calm down." I fell onto the sofa. "There's four of them outside, they're waiting for you." I pushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"Okay." A deep breath.

"They told me that they need to speak to you about your deal?" I half told, half asked.

"Jane and Alec spoke to you!" Becky shouted.

"You know I can hear you just fine when you're talking," I muttered. "So... What do I do?"

"Call a taxi, book a hotel." Becky sighed. "I'll find you."

"Okay..." I looked around. "And Becky?"

"Yes?" Her voice was strained.

"You better explain when you find me." I hung up, as I slowly climbed the stairs. What the hell had my best friend gotten into now?I found three outfits, shoving in my jewellery box and picture album into the camping backpack.

I peaked out the window. They were still there. The ruby eyes once again catching mine. My phone was heavy as I dialled a cab. Twenty minutes. What was I meant to do in twenty minutes?The backpack wasn't as heavy as I thought, light on my shoulder as I jogged down the stairs.

My phone started to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Becky. Look just don't do anything stupid when you leave okay."

White noise filled my ear. She'd hung up on me!

I chucked the backpack on the sofa, fifteen minutes left.

Ten minutes later I'd: fed the fishes, finished the fault in our stars for the seventeenth time, walked around the house six times, been to the loo, put on my black hoody, counted my money (£600) and locked all the windows and doors in the house apart from the front door, obviously.

My backpack now over my shoulder, I gripped the key and stepped out of the door. Four figures looming on the other side of the street.

I took a deep breath, sliding the key into the lock. Goosebumps spreading across my bare legs. Turning it once I slipped it into my back pocket.

Never had the pathway to the gate seemed longer. Each crunch of stone earsplitting, as I made my way to the street.

The gate creaked as I stepped onto the street. Two minutes. Two painfully long minutes.

All four pair of eyes watching me from the shadows. It was doing my head in.

"You know it's rude to stare," I muttered. "Weirdos."

Four beautiful laughs sounded from across the street. They'd heard me, oops. What happened to don't do anything stupid?

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs," echoed around the street, the voice flawless, like the twins' but deeper.

"Good job I'm not behind your back then," my voice echoed around the street too. The cab was late. Uh.

More laughter. "You're brave, I'll give you that." Alec.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You're all not creepy, not at all."

"Sarcastic isn't she Jane?" A voice like liquid gold drifted across the street.

My heart sped up. I deepened my breathing, trying to slow it back down.

"Yes, she is."

Headlights lit up the street.

"Took your god damn time," I snapped, looking back to across the street. They'd gone. About time, creeps.

I opened the door of the cab.

"I'll get in first." I looked to my right seeing Jane, unable to move as she climbed into the cab, movements graceful and precise.

"You next my dear." The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end as I turned, meeting the deep ruby eyes once again.

I nodded, slipping my backpack off. I slid in, followed by creepy number four.

They were both cold, like Becky, however they were powdery pale, not a light pale like Becky. What the hell was happening?

"Where to?" Thank god the cabby spoke English.

The two looked at me, black and red eyes piercing.

"Umm... The nearest hotel please," I smiled. I wasn't scared, not that I was trying to persuade anyone, least of all myself.

"It's about time we introduced ourselves," Jane smiled, and this time it wasn't friendly.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence settled around us. They wanted me to speak. "Hannah." I watched the traffic casually saunter forward.

"It's very nice to-"

"Cut the crap and just get on with it," I snapped.

The man looked taken aback as his lips drew back to reveal polished white teeth. Gorgeous lips. Whoa what the hell was I thinking? "Demetri," he grinned.

"I would say its nice to meet you, but..." I sighed. "In these circumstances it isn't."

"She's truthful, isn't she?" Jane spoke. Obviously I had disappeared altogether now. Nonexistent to these... I had no idea who they were. Or what they were.

"Quite." His voice was so... No, I was not thinking that. "It's a shame, it'll just get her into trouble."

"Still here," I muttered, poking their knees. Their hard knees. What the hell?

"I am well aware," Jane hissed.

"Temper, temper," I hissed back.

Her black eyes met mine. "You'll regret that."

"I'm so scared," I laughed. Why was I laughing?

"But you're not." Ruby eyes met mine. Demetri.

"Is everything okay back there?" The cabby glanced at us through the mirror.

"We're fine," I smiled. "Going to a fancy dress party."

"Oh, I see," he nodded his head. "What are you dressed as?"

"Well, Demetri here is a zombie groom and Jane is a zombie nun, and I'm a vampire hunter in disguise," I smirked. I swear I could have heard Jane hiss.

"Very good," the cabby laughed before focusing his attention back on the road. His face lit up suddenly. "Going to kill any vampires?"

"No."

"Why?" Jane asked me.

"I don't have any reason to kill them, do I?" I laughed again. "Besides, they don't exist."

The two tensed next to me.

"But they murder the innocent," the man honked his horn as someone pulled out on us. "They deserve to go to Hell."

I could have sworn I heard both of them growl.

"Mmmm.. But the thing is, is there truly a purely innocent person?" I looked out at the night hustle; couples, families and loners. The city lights highlighting their features, their flaws. "No one is innocent, you can't tell me no one has thought of killing, revenge or hurting someone else, can you? Besides I forgot my stake and matchsticks."

Silence filled the car, again. I could feel Demetri watching me. It was unsettling to say the least. Both of them sitting completely still, barely breathing.

"The hotel," the man muttered. I reached into my backpack for the money.

"Thank you," Demetri smiled handing over a crisp note. "This way my dear," his cold hand gripped mine, and not gently either.

Electricity felt as if it were pulsing through my body. I followed him out of the car, I didn't really have a choice, followed by Jane.

"Get off!" I pulled my hand away.

"Temper, temper," he smiled wickedly.

My heart sped up. No...

The hotel was run down and a mouldy green colour. An alley to the side of it. Great, I bet that's because I hacked the cabby off.

"You won't be staying here," Jane looked to Demetri then me. "You're coming with us, this way." They began to walk.

I stayed where I was. The alley! I started to run.

My back hit the wall. Red eyes inches from mine. His forearm pressed against my collarbone. "And where do you think you're going?" Cool, metallic breath hit my face.

"Not with you," I struggled. Nothing. He was too strong.

"My dear," he sighed. A cool finger traced my jaw. Can your face get goosebumps? "You are, whether you like it or not."

I swallowed. Up close I could see he was tense, really tense, barely breathing. What?

"Don't play with her," Jane snapped.

His grip loosened. Stuff karate. I kneed him in the crotch. "Ow," I squeaked. God dammit my knee was searing with pain.

I was pushed against the wall, his body flush to mine. The electricity was back, stronger. But that was the least of my worries. His hand was now tilting my jaw to the side. His voice a growl, "do you want me to kill you?"

"Make it quick," I whispered, looking up at the pale moon. "I have things to do." There were no clouds just the dark velvet sky. The last thing I would see. At least it was pretty. He was kind of-. No, what the hell was I thinking?!

The pressure disappeared. The wall now my only source of support. He'd stepped back, yet he was still holding his breath. His ruby eyes locked with mine.

I looked away.

Jane glared up at me. "Quite a trouble maker aren't you?"

"No!" I turned to see Becky, her hair wild around her panicked features. Eyes red. She was like them.

I shuffled back. "Something you forgot to tell me?"

"Hannah," her red eyes scanned the pair. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I grimaced putting weight on my knee. God dammit.

"What did they do?" Becky was by my side, holding my face.

I stepped back. "I'm fine mum, just kneed idiot over there in the crotch. Never again."

Becky laughed, her face then turning serious. "Thank god you're okay."

"Do not thank him, thank Aro," Jane smiled. Who the hell was Aro? Unless she worshipped chocolate. I bit my lip trying hard not to laugh.

Becky took my hand squeezing it, turning around. "Time to disappear." She disappeared in front of me, the pressure of her hand gone. What the hell?

Demetri flew into a bin. Jane was being held up against the wall, her face was... Cracking?

"No!" I shouted. What?

Becky appeared, holding Jane, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" She disappeared again.

"Don't kill her," I stepped forward. "Please."

Jane laughed. "Why would you want her to spare my life?"

"No one is innocent, but I believe in second chances," I took another step. "Becky come on, let's just leave. Don't kill Jane, please. She was just following orders, come on."

A cold hand gripped the back of my neck, an arm around my waist. "I'll kill her."

"Well you're n-" my neck was forced to the side. Something cool touching my skin. Teeth.

Jane laughed. "Change her." What?

Two shapes appeared by our sides. "We can handle this one, take her to the side Demetri. She is of no use to us now." I had the feeling they were talking about me being the useless one. Oh dear...

Everything changed in a split second and I was inside an abandoned kitchen. The hotel. I grabbed a carving knife.

"Really?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned he was gone.

A gentle hand gripped my chin. "I'm here." Ruby red orbs bore into mine. He'd been... I gave up trying to understand how he'd gotten in front of me so quickly.

I slashed the knife forward only succeeding in ripping his clothes.

He grabbed my wrist, his speed insane. The knife clattered to the ground, the noise echoing around us.

"No!" Becky was screaming. "Don't kill her! Don't you remember!?"

I looked to the closed door then back at him raising an eyebrow.

"La tua cantante," he whispered, taking a deep breath, removing his hand from my chin and twirling a curl around his finger. "You are my singer." He bared his teeth. He was going to bite me.

"I know what you are," I whispered. It was so obvious, why hadn't I seen it before? They had both tensed at any mention of the word in the cab, vampire.

"Say it then, my dear." He drew out every word, each one music to my sooner I said it, the sooner I'd be dead.

"A unicorn," I laughed, yet some how it lacked humour.

He spun me round, my back to his chest. The coolness was back on my neck. A growl right next to my ear.

I shivered, his hand was still on my wrist.

"Angel?" I asked.

The coolness disappeared. "If you think that you are deeply misunderstood my dear."

"Sarcasm," I laughed.

Another deep breath. "So tell me," he growled. "What am I?"

"Vampire," I said boldly, my voice unwavering.

His grip loosened. "You're not afraid."

"No." I twisted in his arms to face him. Our noses almost touching. He wasn't breathing again. I looked up into his ruby eyes, smiling. "Should I be?"

"Demetri!" A shriek came from the doorway. Jane.

He twisted me around, pinning my arms behind my back. "Aro will be interested in this human."

"Why?" A brute walked through the door, a silent Becky in his arms. Black smoke trailing at her feet.

"I sense she has a great gift." His voice was now right by my ear.

"Other than sarcasm?" Alec spat, walking through the door. The smoke coming from his hands. Okay, this was just getting weirder.

"Yes," the grip tightened.

"Fine," Jane waved her hand walking away, the two men following with Becky.

"I spared your life human, now no misbehaving," he growled. "Or I promise you, you will be dead."

"I'm touched," I hissed, struggling again, leaning forward. His grip disappeared and I fell to the floor.

"Bastard," I hissed starting to push myself off of the floor.

His grip was back on my chin, lips inches from mine. "Are you deaf?"

I shook my head. No.

"Then do as you're told, your life will depend on it," he hissed standing up. "This way."

The others had gone, the street now dark save the pockets of light from lamp posts. Slightly like my life right now, dark in places apart from a few pockets of life. I began to walk.

"You walk so slowly."I looked to see Demetri looking bored.

"Well I'm sorry," I huffed. "It's your fault."

"How exactly?" He laughed.

"You have a hard..." I trailed off, that was not going to sound good.

His laughter filled the street, a pleasant sound compared to his cold attitude.

My feet left the floor. He was carrying me. "What are you-"

"Be quiet human."

I mimicked zipping my lips shut.

"And let it stay that way," he whispered.

"Rude," I crossed my arms.

"Hold on." Wind rushed past my face as he ran. Wow. I clung to his neck, face buried in his chest. The wind was stinging my eyes. He smelt so-. No I was not thinking that either. He'd just threatened to kill me after all.

"We're here." His voice was way too perfect.

I lifted my head to see a grand building, almost like a chapel. The place where Becky had told me never to get a guided tour. I looked up at Demetri, the morning sun on his face. He was sparkling.

He caught my gaze. "You know it's rude to stare."

"Weirdo," I muttered.

"Yes you are," he grinned stepping inside.

"She'd make a good pet." It was Jane.

We were inside a huge ornate entrance way. Olive green wallpaper clinging to the walls. This place was beautiful.

"Felix keep her still," Jane snapped to the brute. So that was his name...

I looked to Felix's arms, Becky was awake.

"Not a word," was whispered in my ear. "Trust me."

Seriously?

"Hannah?" Becky struggled against the big vampires arms.

I nodded.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Becky shouted.

"Oh but she does," a cool voice echoed from a lift. "The human has strong ties to you," a set of red eyes met mine.

Demetri's grip got tighter.

"And you have strong ties to her. Aro will be pleased a snack and his prize."

"I do have some chocolate in my backpack," I rummaged around producing an aero bar.

The vampire glared at me.

Demetri growled quietly. Oops.

"Prize?" Becky's jaw fell open.

"Yes, now lets not keep the master waiting."Everyone walked forward.

I looked up at Demetri. "Put me down please."

"Manners?" He seemed surprised as he gently set me down.

My knee wasn't so bad anymore."Thank you," I whispered, slipping the chocolate bar into his pocket before following the others into the lift, sliding my backpack on properly.

Demetri stood behind me, Jane infront. The others to my right.

Alec hit the button for the bottom floor.

"The human does smell good," the cruel female vampire sighed.

Becky growled. "Leave her alone Chelsea."

I felt Demetri step closer to me.

"I will enjoy making you kill her."

I turned around to face Chelsea. "You know, I don't like bullies so just shut the hell up."

She growled at me.

"And there's the evidence," I sighed.

"What evidence?" Jane asked.

"That she's a bitch, she's obviously a female dog." Chelsea's glare was deadly, but I carried on. "Or just a stupid, selfish-"

"Hannah!" Becky snapped.

I smiled at her as the lift pinged. "I was only telling the truth."

Chelsea rushed past me hitting my shoulder. I began to fall. A hand caught my bicep, Jane. "Well done human." She praised hauling me up. "This way."

I followed her out of the lift, yet again another ornate entryway.

"Chloe," Demetri nodded at the receptionist. I smiled. Wait a minute... She'd hit my car, the little-

"This way Hannah," Demetri took my bicep. How did he? "A piece of advice."

I looked up at him, really? "Slow down your heart rate or you'll only be eaten quicker."

"So you are an angel," I whispered as he walked away.

He stopped turning around, rolling his eyes. His voice a whisper "I am not an angel, an angel would have a soul." He looked around. "Now come along human, do not keep the master waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Demetri to a large white room. Three elegant thrones were at the back of the room, each one occupied by a pale red eyed vampire. Each with long hair and very powdery looks. Angel statues watched us we walked.

"Ahhhh Rebecca," the man on the middle thrown stood up, each move exaggerated and precise. Drama queen.

Chelsea, Jane and Alec positioned themselves by I guess their masters.

Felix still holding Becky and Demetri by my side.

The man on drama queen's right just groaned, looking bored. Obviously wasn't very fun here.

"A human?" The blond on his left stood, glaring at me. He kind of reminded me of Kurt Kobain. And his hair was definitely the work of GHDs. Maybe he was gay?

Demetri nodded. "Yes master, I believe she-"

"How does she know?" The middle one asked glaring at Becky.

"I figured it out," I spoke.

All sets of red and black eyes met mine.

One pair glaring, Demetri. Oops, again.

Drama queen now stood in front of me. Vampires moved quickly and were hard, I needed to remember that.

"Did you? It is quite admirable of you to-"

"Lie?" I laughed. "I'm not lying, in fact your creeps here helped me to figure it out. I never suspected anything until I met them."

Aro glared at Jane.

"But of course they didn't tell me, I-". Why was I standing up for them?

"Your hand," Aro watched me, his eyes unnerving.

I looked to Becky, still struggling against the large vampire. She nodded her head.

I held out my hand. His touch was ice cold as he gripped my hand. "Intriguing." His red eyes bore into mine. Creepy drama queen. "Quite an intelligent human you have here." He looked at Demetri to my right. "And la tua cantante, Demetri. They say it is a pleasure to drink their blood." Nice.

Becky sighed, falling still. She'd given up. Why? "You think you stand a chance?"

Drama queen laughed. He was reading my thoughts. Or I was loosing what ever I had left."Yes."

Everyone laughed, apart from Demetri. Weird...

"My name is Aro and this is the-"

"I have a message for you." Chloe the receptionist stood in the doorway. Bitch.

"What is it?" Aro snapped, gaze angry.

Chloe blushed, red bright on her olive cheeks. "I am sorry master, it is about Rebecca's friend." She looked at me.

I looked to Becky, mouthing "what?"

Becky shrugged, earning a stronger grip from the buff vampire. I laughed, Buffy the vampire slayer.

Everyone looked at me.

I shrugged.

"What is it!" Aro snapped, his hand tightening on mine. Ow. He relaxed. Definitely reading my mind.

"She has a message to say she needs to pay for my car to be repaired." The little was it.

I shook my head. "Well you can go fu-"

"Enough," the blonde vampire snapped. "Kill them both."

"What?" Chloe shrieked.

"You're going to cease breathing and your heart will stop," I explained. "All 8 pints of blood gone dear. Let's hope vampires don't get drunk."

"I know what death is," she snapped at me. "You're not funny!"

"Wow, don't take it out on me." Aro squeezed my hand.

"It's your fault!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes, seriously. If only I had my knives.

"Knives?" Aro looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I throw knives as a hobby," I muttered, still glaring at Chloe.

"Exquisite." Aro let go of my hand, walking back to his throne. "And Rebecca..." He said her name slowly, deliberately.

Becky just glared at him.

"I hate you!" Chloe screamed, running at me.

I looked to Becky. She wasn't paying attention. Oh well. You couldn't say it was my fault, I'd been left unsupervised.

I dropped my backpack, running at Chloe. I slide tackled her to the ground, quickly getting up. "Hate's a pretty strong word."

She just screamed.

I stepped on her throat. "Shhhhh, you're giving me a headache."

She gagged. Her eyes hard.

All the vampires were looking at our little quarrel now. Aro waved his hand as if to say let them be. Strange. He wanted to see what I would do.

Chloe gripped my ankle, eyes bulging.

I stepped back. "You're not worth it."I turned around.

Nails dug into my arms. "Ow!" I hissed, letting myself fall backwards. On top of Chloe. I turned around her nails scratching my arms.

"Get off psycho!" I jumped up.

She did to.

Pressure points. I smirked. "Make your move."

She leaped, I caught her neck pressure point. She collapsed onto the floor with a dull thud. "Sweet dreams bitch." I laughed walking back to where I had left my backpack. I wasn't bleeding, that was good.

Demetri's eyes watched my every move, he looked... Sad.

"Well done!" Aro laughed. "You may be valuable after all. Now Rebecca, your deal."

Becky looked down, unable to make eye contact with anyone."You said you'd join us after two hundred years," Aro motioned around us. "Those two hundred years are over my dear."

"Never," it was a whisper but I heard it. Becky kept steady eye contact with Aro.

The blonde vampire hissed.

"Jane," Aro asked.

Becky disappeared.

Big vamp flew and hit the wall.

The doors slammed shut. She'd left me.

"Some best friend you are," I muttered. "Leaving me with the creepy ones."

"What a good friend you have," Aro laughed. I suddenly felt very alone. "Felix, Demetri."

Demetri and the big vampire were now by my side, holding my arms. I really didn't like the cold.

Aro watched me. "You're not afraid."

"No, why would I be afraid of a vampire named after a cat and him?" I asked.

Felix growled.

Demetri sighed.

I'd blown it.

The doors slammed open. Becky was there. She'd come back.

I hands disappeared from my arms.

A cold hand gripped my neck. Demetri. The electricity was back.

"They're using me to threaten you," I said, pointing at Aro.

Becky's worried eyes analysed the situation. "Please don't hurt her."

"Why?" Aro asked. "Jane."

Jane looked to me, mouthing "I'm sorry."

Pain gripped my body. I kept standing. I gritted my teeth. Fire was consuming my body, I was sure of it. I wasn't going to let it show.

Demetri's grip tightened. He growled lightly in my ear. What for?

"Jane?" Aro looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"I am," she whispered, her gaze slightly angered.

I kept her gaze. The pain was getting worse. No, I was fine. It was an illusion. I clenched my fists harder. I would not give in. My heart was racing, I'm pretty sure they could hear it. I just had to keep reminding myself I'd had worse.

"No!" Becky screamed.

The pain eased slightly. "I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're okay," Demetri whispered.

"Incredible!" Aro laughed. "Enough, thank you Jane."

The pain stopped. Everything was spinning, black dots swaying in my vision. I leant against Demetri.

"Stay with me," was whispered so quietly in my ear.

I took a breath. The black dots disappeared. My heart rate slowed. I was fine. I supported my own weight again.

"Hannah?" Becky stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, like I said," I nodded my head.

"Let her go," the blonde one ordered.

Demetri stepped back.

Becky raced to my side. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She hugged me, tightly.

"Such a friendship!" Aro laughed. "The human and the vampire, like that of the Cullens."

"You can let go now," I lightly pushed Becky.

"Right," she stepped back. "I'm sorry I got-"

"Chelsea," Aro waved the bitchy vampire over to us. "Rebecca is loyal to us now."

My pocket. A lighter. I didn't smoke, I used it to light the cottage fire and hadn't put it back. I'd forgotten it actually existed until now. Good job I hadn't put it back.

Chelsea put her hand on Becky's heart. What was she doing?Oh well, she wouldn't be doing it for long. I pulled the lighter out and quickly set her cloak on fire. The amber flames spreading quickly. Quite pretty actually.

Demetri hissed, pulling me back and grabbing my wrist to force me to drop the lighter.

A tall vampire rushed to her side. "Afton!" Chelsea screamed. I'd set her on fire. Ha ha.

"What are you doing!" Demetri hissed in my ear.

"Saving my best friend," I shouted. "Run!"

Becky looked at me. "I can't leave you!"

"You can!" I shouted back. "Go!"

She gave me a sad look before disappearing. At least I'd saved her.

Aro stood laughing as Chelsea tore her cloak off. "You little-"

"Enough Chelsea!" The blonde one was now standing. "Demetri kill the human."

"No," Aro glared at the blonde. "I want her as a vampire."

My heart began to sink, something told me that was a fate worse than death. "I want her as a member of the Volturi. She shall replace Rebecca." Oh dear...

"Do it out of my sight," the blonde hissed.

The sound of a crowd filled the room. Lots of people talking, photos being taken. A stunning woman entered with a large group of tourists. No. They were not going to kill them. No.

"This way my dear," Demetri motioned to the door.

I didn't want to see this, so I picked up my backpack and followed.

Screams filled my ears. Chloe was probably dead now as well.

He opened a door to a small room, it was too dark, I couldn't see what was inside.

"You first," he motioned.

I stepped inside, blinking as Demetri shut the door.

A hand gripped my throat, again. Cold breath on my ear. "This may hurt."

I shivered, electricity pulsating through my veins.

"Are you scared now?" He asked, another arm encircling my waist. He'd mistaken my shiver to be fear.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not afraid of you."

"No!" Becky's voice came from behind us.

The air whipped my face as Demetri spun us around.

I felt the air next to my head move. He was shaking his head. "I'm not killing her."

The light outlined my best friend's body, she looked like an angel. Her eyes were sad, I could have sworn she was about to burst into tears. If she could considering she was a vampire.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyway. The light and dark was hurting my eyes.

"Becky, it's alright," I smiled, eyes still closed.

"I consulted with Aro," Becky's voice was rushed. "He said she can live if I join. I'm joining."

Cool air washed over my neck. He was sighing. "She will remember us."

"I'm going to change her when she's a little older."My eyes snapped opened at that.

"Why are you saying that like it's not my choice?" I leant forward, away from Demetri.

"You don't understand Hannah," Becky stepped forward. "Trust me it's for the best."

"I will show her the way out," Demetri said, letting go of me. "This way human."

"Bye Becky," I whispered, following him out of the door.

"Goodbye Hannah," she whispered back, a small smile lighting up her face.

I smiled back at my only friend, my best friend.

Demetri led me to the front door. "Goodbye human."

"Goodbye vampire," I said, stepping into the sunlight. I turned back, he was still in the shadows. "Thank you."

He nodded. He wasn't breathing again.

I turned on my heel and began to walk towards the fountain. The marble cool as I sat down. The large oak door now closed. Demetri had disappeared. Why did I care? The electricity was probably just static and my heart racing was probably due to not having actually slept yet.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, it was a new day. I looked at my watch, it was only 2:30am. My limbs felt heavy, my eyelids now droopy. No way was I going to be able to walk home.

I put my backpack just to the side, it would have to suffice as a pillow. I lay back, closing my eyes, hand tracing the surface of the water. It wouldn't hurt to have a short nap, would it?

Fire consumed me, I thrashed and screamed. My whole body was on fire. My heart slowing with every rushed beat. What was happening?

The pain stopped I was alone in a dark room.

Two red eyes lit up in the darkness. Demetri. He stepped out of the shadows, sparkling in the morning sunlight which had now appeared through a window.

I was trapped. His teeth were bared. I couldn't move.

He growled. I stopped screaming.

He lunged.

I was the spectator now, watching me lie still, neck bared as Demetri lay on top of me. His lips and teeth stained red as he grinned. The red liquid spilling from my neck. Blood. Vampire.

I sat bolt upright, hands clutching a blanket? I was back at home. In my own bed, fully clothed (apart from no shoes) and confused.

It was all a dream I told myself, walking out onto the landing. "Becky?" I approached her door, gently knocking before opening. The room was stripped bare, nothing to claim her existence.

I hurried down the stairs. All of her shoes were gone. Everything she owned was gone. I quickly got my phone out go my pocket, I had to call her. I hit speed dial.

The phone vibrated: please add a contact to speed dial. What? I scrolled through the contacts, Becky's number was gone. Becky didn't exist.

I ran back up the stairs to my backpack. My photo album. I flipped through the pages to the prom. The picture was gone. All pictures with her gone.

I slowly walked back down the stairs staring at the now nearly empty photo album. She had existed, I know she had existed. So where was the evidence of her existence? I knew who had the answer: the Volturi. They had done this to me, to her. They had made everything disappear. But did they exist? Did anything exist or was it all a long dream? Damn I sounded like the ending of a bad story...


	4. Chapter 4

I guess I fell asleep on the sofa after stressing too much. The bright light of day forcing me to open my eyes. My watch read 1:00pm.

My stomach rumbled. The fridge was empty. Damn it.

I pulled on a pair of vans, grabbing my backpack. It had my purse in and besides who knows whether I would have to run from the volturi. Not that I would get very far with vampires chasing me.

I stepped out of the door, the red eyes still haunting my mind. I shivered as I headed to the nearest cafe. I laughed to myself as I made my way through the already crowded street, I hadn't changed clothes. My excuse? A crazy one night stand. I laughed some more. I was going crazy, or getting crazier.

I found a cafe not too far from the tower and ordered some pasta thing. If I'm honest I wasn't really paying attention. I sipped my sparkling water, which was horrible, as I watched the crowd. It had taken Becky leaving for me to actually leave the house. Not that I was socialising, sitting in the shadows, alone.

My phone vibrated. What now?! I typed in my password to find a message from an unknown number: "It is not safe here human."It was Demetri. Who else called me human?

Uh, I locked the phone, I didn't care. It vibrated again. Really?

"Do not say I did not warn you." Stupid message.

"Wow," I hissed under my breath.

"Madam," the waiter handed me my lunch.

"Grazie," I smiled, placing the phone on the table. I wasn't hungry anymore but I had to eat, science proved that. But it certainly didn't prove the existence of vampires. I didn't know what did.

The pasta was warm as I swallowed it, banishing the cold feeling inside of me, for now. I had just entered the world of vampires, which seemed chaotic and swirls of pasta were stained with red, I couldn't eat this anymore. My dream having come to the forefront of my mind. I put the fork down, staring at the dish.

"You're not very good at following orders, are you?" Someone, well I knew who he was, stood in front of me. Elegant suit covered by a dark grey coat with a tailored purple collar. A pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Really?

I laughed. "No, I guess I'm not."

He sat down, hands placed on the table. His shoulders tense, mouth a thin line. "You are ridiculous." He wasn't breathing again.

"And so are you in those sunglasses," I chuckled, taking a drink.

His head tilted downward slightly, he was watching my throat. My heart automatically sped up."You have a strange heartbeat," he muttered.

"Only when you're around," I whispered so quietly I was sure he wouldn't hear.

A smile spread across his face, a proper smile. I was wrong, which only made my heart go faster. "Humans shouldn't interfere with the Volturi. They always end up as-"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner?" I asked, setting my glass down. "Brunch, a late night snack?"

Demetri was scanning the crowds, swallowing. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

His head snapped back my words. "What did you say?" I'm pretty sure he'd heard me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

He chuckled. "You." He stood up, straightening his jacket.

"What?" I asked as he began to walk away. He didn't turn around, leaving me to stare after him confused. What the hell?

My phone lit up, another text, from him: "Stay away from Volterra Hannah."Wow, that was going to be hard considering I lived there.

I left my money on the table and began to walk home. This was confusing and annoying. What did he mean "you"? I hadn't done anything, apart from be his singer. Whatever that meant.

I shook my head wandering down an alley. The sun having disappeared behind a cloud. The hairs on the nape of my neck tingled. A low growl sounding behind me.

I kept walking, it was probably just a stray dog.

Something ran past me, now blocking my path. A pale man, eyes bright red, teeth bared. Vampire.

I walked faster, I'd just walk past him.

He growled again. Really? I ignored him.

My back stung as it hit the wall, but not as much as my neck as I was held a good foot off of the ground.

"Get off!" I yelped.

He squeezed tighter. I couldn't breath. I clawed desperately at his hand. Nothing. Why couldn't Demetri have just killed me?

"Let her go," hissed from beside us. I couldn't look to see who it was but I'd know that velvety voice anywhere. Demetri.

I couldn't breath, my legs dangling helplessly. I gagged, letting my hands fall. Black dots swaying in my vision. My lungs felt as if they were shrinking. I blinked rapidly. The black dots would go away. I wasn't going to die. I felt a tear trail down my cheek. So this was it. I was going to die single and a Virgin, great.

I fell to the floor hands and knees scrapping the floor. The vampire lay still. I coughed and spluttered, clutching at my neck. I could breath again.

Cold hands held my cheeks. Black eyes in front of mine. Why were they black?

"Are you okay?" His tone wasn't clipped or harsh, it was... Kind.

I nodded my head, hurriedly wiping my hands on my shorts. I was bleeding.

He looked down at my hands. "It's okay," he whispered.

A growl sounded from the body. It wasn't dead. Demetri had no time to react as he was thrown against the wall. A loud crack sounding stung my ears as the wall gave way and he hurtled through it.

Vivid red eyes now bore into my green ones.

I pressed myself to the wall, as far away from the creature as possible.

Nails dug into my hand as he raised my wrist to his mouth. No, no.

I tried to pull away. "No, no," I croaked. "Please."

Fire flashed up my right arm as his teeth pierced my skin. I bit my lip trying not to scream. He was drinking my blood.

The red eyes disappeared. A body falling by my side. His head was gone.

Fire laced up my arm. I slid down the wall, lying down away from the body. Trying my best to stay still, legs thrashing. This was worse than Jane. This was a hundred times worse. I closed my eyes, but even the darkness didn't soothe the pain. Darkness was pulling me down. The scalding pain gripping my arm. I screamed.

There was a howl of rage. "Hannah?" A cold hand was stroking my cheek.

I couldn't open my eyes. An angel?

"No, no, Hannah come on. Please." The angel was crying tearless sobs.

I was dying. The scalding pain blinding as it got stronger. I writhed only to have the pain intensify.

Cool hands were on my arm, lifting it. "Hold on, it's okay." Something cold touched my arm as the pain disappeared. Instead I felt... Empty. The angel was making it go away. But the darkness was still there clawing at me. I didn't want to go under again.

"Demetri," I whimpered, whether or not it sounded like his name I had no idea.

The coolness left my arm. "Has the fire gone?" The voice was muffled as if he had out something to his mouth, a hand?

I nodded. I gasped as I began to float. He was carrying me. I felt sick and light headed. I wanted to sleep. I leant against something cool, a relief to my warm cheek.

"Stay with me Hannah," a light pressure on my hair. A kiss.

"Tired," I whispered.

"I know," a slight sway as air brushed past my face. "I love you Hannah."

"Mmmmm," I mumbled, snuggling against his chest.

"Sleep now, my dear," was whispered.

"My angel," I mumbled before falling asleep.

My head was on something cold, my arm wrapped around a cold waist. Everything ached. I let my eyes flutter open. A tailored purple coat.

"Demetri," I managed to croak.

A soothing hand was on my hair. "You're so fragile."

I started playing with the button on his coat. "You're so... Angelic."

His chest vibrated as a sound like tinkling bells filled my room. I loved it. "You are definitely confused."

"No, I'm not," I sat up, even though my head was spinning. Looking down at the lounging man on my bed. His once black eyes now a deep red. "You saved my life."

"I nearly killed you," he spat, sitting up. "Your blood... I couldn't stop."

"But you didn't," I slowly gripped his cheek. "You saved me."

"I do not know how." He took my hand from his cheek. "You're my singer, your blood was..."

I laughed, nothing near as beautiful as his. "It must have been like it was your birthday."

His lips pulled upwards. "I do not remember my birthday."

"When were you born?" I asked.

"I think it was 1000 AD."I felt my jaw drop.

"Oh my god, you're 2014 years old!"

Demetri just laughed as I tried to figure out how he looked so young. "I suppose so, around 2000."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"How old are you?" His gaze was innocent, a smile playing at his lips.

"Twenty one."

"I was changed at twenty one," he was now standing. "I must leave, the Volturi will wonder were I have gone."

I nodded my head, pushing a curl behind my ear. "Thank you."

"Thank you, my dear," he bowed his head. "You have no idea how lonely these 2000 years have been until I found you." And he was gone, my curtains swaying. He'd left through my window.

I was so confused. I couldn't remember any of last night or was it afternoon? I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I felt wide awake. What did he mean lonely until now? I guess I would have to find out. I had nothing better to do.

I jumped off my bed, running over to my draws to find some jeans and a jumper. I was going to the tower.

My fringe hung in my eyes as water dripped off of my hood. I was almost there and had only been walking for ten minutes. Why had it decided to rain now? My shoes were drenched, squeaking with every step. Shivers forced me to stop and my teeth were chattering. So much for a silent approach.

"What are you doing human?" An amused voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Demetri. "Looking for you vampire."

He sighed. "It is not safe here." He was so well spoken.

"I just wanted to say-"I was being held over his knee, looking up at him dazed as he grinned before kissing my neck. My face now buried in his coat collar. Electricity was rushing around my body, my heart racing. Had he seen the scar on my neck? The scar which I now knew was a vampire bite. I still couldn't remember who had given it to me...

"Demetri!" A deep voice called. "Oh, you're eating. I'll talk to you later." It was the big vampire. What was his name? Felix?

Demetri laughed, taking my hand and helping me up as he stood. "You shouldn't be here." He seemed breathless.

"I know." I was breathless too. What?

"Go, I cannot be around you when you're human," he stepped back, hand leaving mine. The electricity gone. "Besides I am no good for you, Hannah. You should be afraid."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "I'm not afraid of you."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly, turning to leave.

"I've been in your world oblivious for a long time Demetri," I stepped towards him. "I'm not afraid. I've never felt like I belonged in life but now, I'm not a misfit. It feels like-"

"Like what?" He turned around, snapping at me. "Like you belong? You do not. You never will. You are a human. I am a vampire." His red eyes were blazing. "You are weak and worthless, you are beneath me. You are a human."

I stepped back, throat tight. "Fine. You don't belong in my world." I would hurt him too. "You may be above me but you'll always be below me, in Hell. You're a monster." I turned on my heel. I would not cry. I would not cry.

"Hannah?" Demetri's voice was strangled.

I kept walking. No.

"Please?"

I stopped. "I think my angel needs to see the light," I snapped as I walked through a puddle.

The rain stopped and I could have sworn I heard "what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stumbled along the pathway to the house. My key, I'd forgotten my god damn key! The window wasn't locked, upstairs, round the back of the house. Who was I kidding? I was human, I couldn't climb that.

I sat on the step, it was 3:00am and I was sitting on my doorstep cold and shivering, leaning against a door I couldn't open. Great.

My head hit the wooden floor of the cottage. Someone had opened the door. Who?

I looked up to see a pair of red eyes surrounded by blond hair. What? I quickly scrambled up. "W-what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm here to apologise and find out what's happening." What was Jane doing?

"Apologise for what?" I asked.

"I hurt you."

I stumbled past her, a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "This way." I needed a drink.

Jane sat down while I poured out some water before going to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"Your wrist," she pointed.

I looked to my right wrist to see a bite mark scar a crimson red against my skin. "Oh."

"What happened?" She asked. "Demetri wasn't himself when he came back."

I looked down guiltily. "I was attacked, he saved me."

"He said something about Edward Cullen."

I looked at Jane. "Who's he?"

"A vampire that fell in love with a human," Jane sighed. "He refused to change her, something about her soul."

I bit my lip remembering his words at the tower: "I am not an angel, an angel would have a soul." I took a sip of my drink, he had a soul, he'd saved me.

"She was his la tua cantante. Edward made love to the human and they had a halfbreed child." Jane laughed, a single nervous sound. "The whole Volturi went to kill them but the Cullens proved that the child was harmless."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, my head now spinning.

"Demetri's scared."

"What?" I set the glass down with a bang on the coffee table.

"He's found his mate," Jane took my hand, which had now begun to shake. "And she's a human."

I sat silent unable to produce a single sound.

Jane laughed at my expression. "You are a strange human."

"I prefer eccentric," I muttered.

Jane smiled, something I'd never seen before. Besides where was her twin? "I respect you human, you were able to withstand my pain. However Demetri refuses to speak to me now."

I looked at her confused. "I still don't-"

"It's you, you're his mate!" She laughed.

I let my mouth hang open as I lightly traced my new scar. No, that was impossible. "But I broke..." I trailed off unable to admit what I had done.

"I listened in to what he told Felix, he was trying to scare you away, to save you. To make you never come back," Jane lightly squeezed my hand. "He didn't expect you to bite back."

I sighed. "I was angry, I didn't mean it."

"He was angry too," Jane glanced to the window then looked back at me. "He was angry that you had to be his mate, he believes he doesn't deserve anyone."

"I told him he was a monster," I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't think he meant to insult you," Jane looked back at the window.

"Someone's there aren't they?" It was becoming obvious.

Jane nodded. "Demetri."

I sighed, my watch beeped: 4:00am.

"You should sleep," Jane let go of my hand standing. "Besides I think he's just checking on you."

"Okay," I yawned.

Jane smiled before silently leaving the room.

I couldn't sleep, my head was too busy trying to make sense of everything that had happened. I went over to the bookcase picking up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I didn't approve of the three days to live, to love and to die but I did like the romance in it. I snuggled onto the sofa, starting to read.

I woke up to find Romeo and Juliet lying abandoned on my chest, an old woollen blanket thrown over me. The fire crackling softly in the now bright light. It was 11:00am. I'd slept for seven hours, no nightmares, no nothing.

I set the book down on the coffee table next to an envelope with my name written gracefully on it. An envelope? I picked it up hurriedly ripping it open.

Dear Hannah,

We are writing to acknowledge your place in the Volturi. We believe you will make an exquisite immortal with many talented qualities. We are also aware that you have a certain admiration for one of our guards. However before we grant you immortality we believe that your mortal form can provide us with a prize. We shall request your presence when we see fit.

We are looking forward to your acquaintance,

The Volturi masters.

The letter floated to the floor. What? I didn't get a choice? I didn't get to decide whether or not I wanted to become... A vampire?

I shook my head heading up the stairs, I needed a shower. I needed time to think. Mortal form, what did they mean? The warm water cascaded off of my skin, the shampoo in my hair. They spoke of vampirism as if it were something to be cherished, a prize. What happened if I didn't want it? The conditioner slipped in my hand as I shivered. They were using me a a puppet, an object. I finished washing and grabbed the towel. I felt cold and it wasn't because the sun wasn't out.

I pulled on my band t-shirt heading out of the bathroom, padding across the room in my black knickers.

"The Volturi request your presence."

I turned and saw Felix sitting on my bed. Wow. "Ummmm..." I stood there as he smirked, his eyes drinking me in.

"You should probably dress yourself before I take you," he laughed.

I walked over to my draws, grabbing some ripped jeans. "Why do they want to see me?"

"It is not my position to tell you," Felix watched me slip on my trousers, he looked... Hungry.

I glared at him doing up my zipper. What an asshole. "Where's Demetri?"

Felix smiled. "Aro is talking with him now."

"What did he do?" I panicked.

"That's the thing," Felix sighed. "It's what he has to do."

I walked to my bedroom door, heading down the stairs. Felix followed me to the front door.

My hand paused at the door handle. "What does he have to do?"

"Have you heard of Bella Swann?" Felix watched me, his form enormous.

"Yes."

"She carried a hybrid, I think Aro wants you to do the same."

I stood shocked, my heart rate increasing. "No." I began to walk back into the house.

"Yes," Felix lifted me up easily and strode out of the door.

I didn't struggle, I mean there was no point was there?

Only when we got to Volterra did I struggle in Felix's arms. Screaming, shouting, but no one was around to hear me.

"Silence," he hissed, setting me down on the floor.

I glared up at him, arms crossed.

"Hannah?" Jane stood in front of me her expression worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I mumbled, walking past her towards the lift.

We stood silently, the only noise my ragged breathing.

"You'll have to wait in the reception for a bit," Jane nodded towards me.

"Why?"

"Aro is consulting with Demetri," Felix looked sad.

The lift doors opened.

"I will not do that to her!"

I stopped in my tracks. Demetri.

"You have no choice in the matter," someone snapped.

A laugh. Aro. "It appears she has arrived."

My stomach sunk. I felt sick.

"Hannah?" Jane put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I quickly walked forwards towards the two doors which led to the chamber. Here goes...

I pulled them open, walking in. Demetri was being held down by Alec and Chelsea. Becky was no where in sight.

Aro's gaze met mine. "Ahhhh Hannah, we were just talking about you."

Demetri's jaw tensed as he pulled from the grasp of the two vampires, kicking one into the wall and pushing the other onto the steps. He was by my side in an instant. "I will not let you use her."

All humour vanished from Aro's face. "Then I will kill her."

Aro ran towards us. Demetri span me around, growling. "Never."

Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me towards them. Jane, for such a small person she was extremely strong.

Aro grabbed Demetri's throat, looking over to me a small smile on his face. "I will make a deal with you Hannah." He squeezed Demetri's neck tighter.

"Anything," I begged.

Aro laughed. "She'd do anything for you, and you anything for her." He dropped Demetri, speeding over to me. "I want you to carry a hybrid child and then you may have immortality."

"On one condition," I pulled from Jane's grasp.

"Okay," Aro tilted his head, muscles tensing slightly.

"You don't harm anyone, Becky, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix, the baby, for the rest of eternity." My words settled in the silence.

Aro took a deep breath. "You forgot someone."

"Who?" I frowned.

"Yourself."

Demetri stood, mouthing 'no.'

"I don't care about myself, I need others to be safe before I am," I kept Demetri's gaze.

"Demetri has already told me that he will not impregnate you, so I must choose someone else with valuable talents..." Aro looked around the room. "Al-"

"No, I will," Demetri stood by my side. "I will do it."

Aro nodded. "Good, you may leave and come back once the seed has been sown. You have a month."

I shivered, he was most definitely the creepiest person I had ever met.

Demetri took my hand as we walked quickly out of the room to the lift.

He stood completely still, not looking at me.

"Demetri?" I whispered.

Demetri licked his bottom lip, his gaze never once leaving the lift doors. "I'll kill you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching as he pulled me along towards the front doors.

"I do not have the same self control Edward Cullen had, I drink human blood," Demetri turned to face me in the corridor. "I could never live with myself if I hurt you Hannah."

"You were going to die," my voice was croaky, strained. "He was going to kill you."

"And now in turn you have already killed yourself," Demetri shook his head, turning on his heel and pulling me after him to the door. "I will find you at your house. I must make some phone calls."

I stepped outside the door, it closing quickly behind me. The walk home was short and uneventful, I knew I should have had something to eat but I couldn't bring myself to it. I'd just agreed to something crazy and quite possibly life threatening.

I opened the door to the cottage, the fire already lit and a single figure on the sofa. Demetri.

I sat next to him, unable to look at him.

"I am sorry," Demetri whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't lose you," I mumbled.

Demetri took my hand in his, the grip tight but not painful.

A few minutes followed, the flames providing the only noise in the room.

Demetri sighed, turning to face me. His eyes luminous in the dark. "My eyes don't scare you?"

"No."

He let go of my hand. "What does scare you?"

"Living without you," I took his hand back, edging closer to him. "Does anything scare you?"

"Losing you." He leant closer, smiling. "You being a fragile human, you always get yourself into trouble. I couldn't avoid you but I couldn't leave you to die, my love, my human. And now look what has happened."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor.

"Your blush is beautiful," he murmured.

I looked up admiring the perfect planes of his face.

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on my cheek. I sat frozen, the chill of his touch a natural warning - a warning telling me to be terrified. But I wasn't scared. Yet I couldn't deny the other feelings...

My blood was racing, I wished it would slow down. It probably only made everything so much more difficult - the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely Demetri could hear it. My heart practically battering it's way out of my chest as he gently freed his other hand from mine.

Slowly, he brushed my cheek bones with his thumbs, holding my face between his marble hands. "Be still, my love," he whispered, as if I wasn't already trapped in his Crimson gaze. Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leant towards me.

The sound of his even breathing filled the room. I watched the sun set in the open window, the wind playing in his blonde hair, more human than any other part of him.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. His hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

I don't know how long we sat without moving, gazing into each others eyes as if speaking volumes without so much as a twitch from our lips. It could have been hours. Eventually the rapidly beating of my heart quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held my cheeks once more. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end - so quickly that I might not even notice. But then again I would die in the arms of an angel. My angel. Demetri. I couldn't be afraid. I wasn't afraid. Adrenaline surged through me. The only thought echoing in my head was that he was touching me as we stared into each others eyes. The silence comforting.

I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed his cheeks, delicately stroking them.

Demetri closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

I traced the shape of his perfect nose, his eyelids and then, so carefully, his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of him.

I dropped my hands and leaned away, not wanting to push him too far. This was already enough.

"No," he whispered, eyes flashing open. "I want to try something."

My face was in his iron grip again, so gentle, so careful. I couldn't breathe. His eyes holding me in place. He wasn't breathing as he hesitated - the movement that of a vampire, than a human. He didn't hesitate the way a man might before he kissed a woman, to see her reaction, to think it through. Perhaps a man would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

I knew Demetri hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need. His red eyes watching me, as my green ones watched him.

His cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. I closed my eyes as he closed his. The electricity almost overwhelming. His hands moving down to grasp my neck.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers slowly knotting in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent. I felt him take a shaky breath as he lightly pulled me closer. His hands now on my shoulders. I gripped his neck as his tongue brushed my bottom lip.

My foot caught on something, the coffee table. We were suddenly on the floor, Demetri lying on top of me. Lips still linked.

Immediately I felt him turn unresponsive, lips still. "Stop."

I opened my eyes and saw his red eyes guarded, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oops," I breathed, my pulse still racing slightly.

His eyes were wild, jaw clenched. I could feel every muscle tense as he looked down at me. "I do not have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I whispered, still playing with his hair.

He rolled to the side, taking my hand in his, the wooden floor creaking underneath us. "The stars never change."

I looked over at him, raising his hand to point at the sky out of the window. His sleek jaw bone light under the light of the moon. "I've only seen them for 21 years."

My favourite sound echoed from his lips as he made our palms touch, the stars a brilliant background to both our pale hands.

"Probably only sixty more years left, I've got a lot to do," I sighed.

He looked at me, red gaze curious. "Such as?"

"A decent job, marriage, children..." I trailed off. Now was not the time.

Demetri started playing with my hair. "I can't-"

"Edward and Bella did," I said taking his hand, sliding my fingers in between his.

"I cannot risk killing you Hannah, losing you." He had now began tracing the lines on my palm.

"Then change me," I whispered, knowing fully well he could hear me.

"I cannot corrupt your soul, my love." Demetri propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at me. "Eternal damnation." He gripped my hand again.

"Only I can corrupt my soul by my own actions," I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, or rather he let me.

"You are a persistent human, my love," he sighed, taking my cheek in his free hand. "I like it." He was gently pulling me towards his lips. Talk about changing the conversation. Then again...


	6. Chapter 6

We spent at least two hours curled up on the floor, silent.

"So..." I ventured. "What are we going to do?"

"My dear I do not think there is much we can do," Demetri sighed. "I refuse to put you in danger."

"I refuse to let you die," I snapped, leaping up of the floor. "I refuse to put other people in danger just to let myself live!"

"I will not let you die!" Demetri sped in front of me. His red gaze was piercing as he shouted. "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if I lost you? I have protected you this long only to kill you myself? The irony of this situation is ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous." I tried to push past him but it was like attempting to push a boulder - totally ineffective. "Move Demetri," I hissed.

"Hannah you're being ridiculous." Demetri's hand was cold against my chin as he made me look at him. "If I don't kill you then the hybrid will. It will break your bones whilst you carry it and then rip it's way out of you. And then when all is done and Aro has his creature I will be left with a bloodied corpse and childless. I will have no reason to exist.

"Don't you dare do the Romeo spiel," I tried to sound angry and failed. "You have been alive hundreds of years without me and you've been perfectly fine. You can live without love, you just need to realise that love enters your life to make things change for the better, to make you the truest version of yourself."

"The truest version of myself is a monster." His words hung heavy in the air before I took his hands from my face and held them.

"Long ago you were only human and somewhere inside you that human is still there, the same person you were all those years ago. You just shut them away - " I squeezed his hands. "You can find them again and ignore the monster."

"This is not a question of my soul, Hannah." Demetri pursed his lips. "It is more a question of what I have become. I am a vampire, a predator. My soul purpose is to kill."

"And sparkle," I laughed. This was getting a little too serious...

"At a time like this you are joking?" Demetri almost growled. "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation."

"Don't treat me like a child. I full well understand the severity of this situation and all that entails it - " I tried to walk past him again only to be blocked by his arms on either side of my head. " - you, Demetri don't understand that it isn't just me at risk and I couldn't live with myself if I got you killed."

"We could run-"

"Aro will read your thoughts the second you get back," I said as Demetri moved closer to me. "He'll kill you and then no one will protect me. I understand the severity of the situation perfectly."

"Bravery will get you nowhere," Demetri whispered, hand trailing down my face. "It will only get you killed."

"Chivalry will get you nowhere," I whispered back. "It will only get you killed."

"Hannah... Please don't do this," Demetri's body was flush against mine now, his head buried in my neck. "I won't do that to you."

"Then Aro will make Alec do it." I could barely form words as Demetri layered open mouthed kisses along my jugular.

"Mmmm..." Demetri hummed, hands slipping down my arms. "Or I could make you immortal." His teeth brushed my neck.

I waited. My heartbeat racing as I prepared myself for the pain.

Nothing.

"But I cannot, because I know I will never be able to stop." Demetri slowly stood to his original height, hands still on my arms. "Your blood the finest of wines..."

"Stop changing the subject." I crossed my arms. "I'm not going back down on my decision."

"I am well aware," Demetri chuckled as he leaned closer.

"I will have the baby."

"I refuse to impregnate you." Demetri leant away.

"Again with the refusal!" I shouted. "I want the baby!"

"I cannot persuade you otherwise, I understand," Demetri sighed. "But I refuse to sign your death sentence. I'll seek help from the Cullens."

"So it's a maybes?" I wasn't pushing my luck with 'yes' just yet.

"I will consider having the child with you," Demetri spoke softly as he took my hands.

"You sound like you're going to write a pros and cons list." I squeezed his hands.

"The negatives of this situation will always outweigh the positives," Demetri murmured. "That is one of two things which are for certain."

"What else is for certain?" I asked.

"My love for you."

I held my breath as my heart fluttered. "Demetri you know I have no choice but to have the child."

"There is always a choice my dear, always." Demetri kissed my forehead.

"But the other choice would mean running for the rest of our lives," I whispered.

"I know," Demetri's jaw clenched. "And I cannot let that happen so I will reconsider our options."

"And evaluate every aspect of the future," I laughed as I mimicked him.

Demetri looked down at me, a smirk on his lips. "You are quite feisty when you want to be my love."

I blushed.

"Hannah, what you do to me..." Demetri purred before his lips were on mine in a fiery kiss as he pinned me to the wall. I knew my lips would be bruised as our tongues fought for dominance. His hands were cold as they slipped underneath my top, digging into my skin as he pulled me closer to him. I let my hands trail up his back to his hair where I lightly tugged. Demetri moaned against my mouth before his hands gripped my legs, picking me up. How he had this much self control I had no idea, but I certainly wasn't complaining. He broke the kiss only to kiss along my jawline, then my neck.

A single knock sounded. Dammit.

Demetri was already across the room, his eyes very dark and his breathing ragged. I felt almost unbalanced without him there as I adjusted to my surroundings again. My heart pounded in my ears. I shakily walked out of the living room to get the door.

"Hannah!" The human in the doorway pounced on me, her large arms wrapping around me. "I'm over here on holiday and I thought I'd visit." My aunt let go of me, a small gasp slipping from her lips as she looked over my shoulder.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, this is my friend-"

"Young lady by the state of your shirt and hair and the way your t-shirt is, he is not just your friend," my aunt laughed. "And by the look of your lips I just interrupted a major make out session."

"Ummmm..." I mumbled, my cheeks immediately heated.

Demetri laughed as he appeared by my side, sunglasses perched on his nose. At least his eyes were hidden. "Demetri - " He held out his hand. " - a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Deb," my aunt smiled. She looked to me. "What novel did you find this one in?"

"Deb!" I snapped.

"What?" She giggled, pulling her suitcase through the door. "I want one too."

"I'll take that." Demetri smiled, easily lifting the object and taking it upstairs to the spare room.

"I was on the doorstep for ten minutes listening to you two argue. I didn't hear much but I heard enough." Deb pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head. "Are you engaged?"

"No..." An uneasy feeling settled into my stomach.

"Hannah Amelia Baker your mother would be appalled if you had a child out of wedlock!" Deb glared at me. "And have you ever thought that the twin gene runs in the family?"

"I wasn't thinking at all," I answered. I hadn't been, all I could think about was Aro hovering over Demetri about to kill him. I couldn't let him do that. That's all I had been thinking about until now. In saving Demetri I had doomed myself. I fought back the tears as Demetri's word from earlier sunk in. I was going to die.

"Your suitcase is in your room." Demetri waited on the stairs.

"I'm going to freshen up," Deb smiled walking past Demetri. I could tell her smile was hiding something: she was pissed. "And then I'm going on a tour and after that, young lady, we're going to have a long and serious talk." Oh dear...

Demetri caught my gaze as Deb disappeared. "She heard us?"

"Just the baby part." I nodded. The tears were threatening to spill over now. "And I thought about the baby," I whispered.

"When Aro finds out you have the twin gene he will want them even more," Demetri took me into his arms.

I let the tears fall then. "And I will definitely die."

"Hannah, I won't let you die, you have my word," Demetri kissed my forehead.

"I still want them," I whispered.

"You are quite the complexity," Demetri laughed, hugging me tighter. "But I will not-"

"No you won't." Deb appeared down the stairs. "I'll purchase a chastity belt from Amazon if I have to."

Demetri laughed as I untangled myself from his arms. "I can assure you Madame I have no intentions of taking your niece. Now if you will excuse me I must take leave, I have some matters to attend to." Demetri nodded before slowly exciting the cottage.

What on earth did he mean by taking? Oh... That was embarrassing. I blushed.

"I'll see you later," Deb smiled at him.

The door shut behind and I was left with the deadly glare of Aunt Deb. Oh god.

"A child? I can hardly talk, I was sixteen and pregnant," Deb sighed, pulling on a cardigan. "Matthew was the best mistake I ever made but I don't want you to be in a situation you don't want to be." Deb hugged me then, pulling me close. "He seems like a great guy, really, but you never struck me as wanting kids."

"I changed my mind, I want them now," I mumbled.

"Found the right guy to change your mind?" Deb asked, pulling away from me.

"Something like that." I nodded.

"Anyway I best be off - " Deb picked up her handbag. "I have a tour to go to and then when I come back we'll have a long conversation about parenthood."

"Okay," I smiled, watching as she left. "Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Deb blew me a kiss before shutting the door.

A tour? My aunt never really struck me as a tour person... And Demetri had matters to attend too...

The only tour around here was-

"Shit!" I bolted out of the door as the cab pulled away. It was too late, my only relative - the most annoying relative I had - was now going to her death.

I ran down the street, top billowing as I rushed to Volterra. I had to get there before Deb did. I had to.

The wooden doors slammed behind me as I legged it for the lift.

"The tours have already-"

I pushed past the receptionist, clambering into the lift and hitting the button.

Screams got louder as I ran to the main room. My trainers smacked against the floor as I ran into the room.

The strawberry blonde locks of Aunt Deb were to my right.

"No!" I screamed as Chelsea cast me a grin before biting Deb.

I ran to her, desperately trying to wrench her off of my aunt. It was no use. My aunt slipped to the floor. Dead.

Anger consumed me then. A blinding rage as I spun to run away from the scene.

A growl. Crimson eyes were in front of me, full of hunger. They changed immediately as Demetri blinked, looking down at his blood stained hands.

I shook my head and ran out of the door, down the street. I didn't stop running until I reached the cottage and had slammed the door shut. Chelsea had killed my Aunt.

The house phone rang then, a shrill sound.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh Miss Baker, I wondered when you'd see us again." Aro.

"You broke your deal," I hissed. "One of your members killed my Aunt."

"Are you saying that the deal is off?" Aro sounded angry.

"Why should I uphold my side of the deal when you did not uphold yours?" I snapped.

"I will kill Demetri - slowly and painfully - and it will be all your fault. And then you, will be next."

A growl sounded behind me. The same growl from Volterra. I turned to see Demetri stood rigid against the door.

"Oh and Hannah," Aro drew out my name as he breathed deeply. "I read Demetri's thoughts. You broke the deal before I did. Therefore you have one night together before I come over and kill you myself, insolent fools."

The phone went dead, a dull thud sounding as I dropped it. "Demetri..." I squeaked, running into his open arms.

"I have spent a lot of time on earth but I have never really lived, not until I met you," Demetri sighed. "And now that time has been cut short."

"I love you, Demetri," I whispered.

"I love you too, Hannah," Demetri held me close as we looked into each others eyes.

I thought the fear gripping me would have made me freeze and think about what I was going to do but instead I pulled Demetri closer. "I want you."

"Hannah..." Demetri warned.

"Demetri..." I whispered as latched my lips with his. Demetri didn't even hesitate as he lifted me from the floor and sped up the stairs. The kiss was passionate and fiery and desperate all at the same time. The shredded parts of my shirt drifted to the floor as Demetri ripped it away. Not having the same strength I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt whilst he held me. Demetri groaned, ripping his shirt off as well, pulling me closer as his lips sent a line of fire down my jugular.

I groaned as he sucked on the skin between my shoulder and neck.

Demetri pulled away, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "I cannot deny myself the beautiful desires of life any longer..."

My hair fanned out around my head, my back softly hitting the bed. He hovered above me, one hand in mine, the other at my zipper. "Hannah, are you sure?"

I reached up and pulled his lips to mine then pulled away. "Positive."

We both hurriedly got dressed as the sun rose.

"Hannah..." Demetri looked down at me, my shirt finally over my head. "For all the years of my life these final moments have been the best."

"I love you Demetri," I whispered, leaning up and kissing him. This kiss was gentle and took its time, our lips slow and exploratory. I let his smell overwhelm me, his touch invade my sensesAfter a few minutes our hands found each other and locked.

Two hands gripped my arms and dragged me away. Becky and Jane.

The three leaders of the Volturi then entered the room as Afton and Alec restrained Demetri.

"Ahhh like the tale of two cities all over again..." Aro looked to Demetri. "Such a waste of talent, how ever will we track our enemies now? And you - " Aro's frosty gaze met mine. " - such a beauty to be lost."

"Romeo and Juliet both died and so shall you," Caius grinned.

"Romeo and Juliet weren't murdered," I snapped.

Aro shook his head, slowly walking over to me. "My dear, you should learn to hold your tongue." He raised his hand. He was going to slap me. I shivered. Becky clenched her jaw.

"Do not touch her you bastard!" Demetri struggled against Afton and Alec.

Aro sped over to him, hand around his throat. "Tut, tut, you shall-" Aro froze his cold eyes met mine. "Spare the human, she is of use to me, take her away."

"I love you Hannah," Demetri held my gaze as they started to drag me away. "You were the only right choice I've made in all my years."

"I love you Demetri." The tears fell down my cheeks as I struggled against the two vampires.

Felix and Alec held Demetri's arms taught as Aro held Demetri's head.

No, he'd made love to me to save me. He couldn't die. "No!" I screamed as Becky and Jane dragged me away. "No!" I wouldn't stop screaming. I'd never stop screaming. "Demetri! Don't kill him!" My throat stung but I still screamed, my arms and legs painful as I tried to pull free. "No!"

"Please Aro, I have one request," Demetri spoke softly as I was lead out of the door. His eyes never left mine; they were so sad. My heart ached. "Make her immortal, her powers will be incredible."

"As you wish," Aro sighed. "A replacement for the prize I have lost."

"Jane, Becky, please do something," I begged, my tears falling hot and fast.

"I'll take her," Becky nodded. "Go and help kill him."

"No!" I screamed again, pulling harder as Becky dragged me down the stairs. "Demetri!"

A horrific sound filled my ears, like smashed glass and train brakes squealing. No.

"No, no, no..." I cried as Becky picked me up and carried me out of the door. All of my muscles seemed to have given up.

I rapidly sat up, my cheeks cold from being so wet. I was in a hotel.

"You can't join the Volturi," Becky said, walking to the end of my bed and pulling out a suitcase. "I've packed your stuff, you need to leave."

"You let him die," I whispered. "I hate you."

"Feel what you want, but you're leaving," Becky sighed, readjusting her hair. "Demetri called me and arranged this to happen."

"He's not dead, he's not dead..." The tears fell again as Becky sat beside me, hugging me. "He's not dead!" My voice rose as I continued the mantra. I didn't have the strength to pull away from my best friend. To tell her no. I couldn't function anymore. I felt... Empty. Demetri was right. You can't survive without love once you've found it.

"We have to leave," Becky whispered.

"And go where?" I asked. "Vampires seem to be a lot like dogs, they'll find me!"

"They need Demetri to find you." Becky looked to the floor.

I nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Jane was right," Becky sighed.

"You still haven't answered my question," I held my head in my hands. A soothing hand was on my back.

"You're going to Forks, Washington."

"America!" I leaped from the bed. "What? I don't know anyone there! My job isn't there, nothing's over there!"

Becky slowly stood up, grabbing my arms. Her red eyes steady as she spoke, "I have friends over there who are going to look after you, okay? And since you're pregnant now they'll know exactly what to do."

"Okay?" I shook my head. "But Demetri's dead..." My voice shook, the words somewhat foreign.

"To save your life Hannah," Becky raised her voice slightly.

I nodded my head, walking over to my suitcase. It seemed easier than accepting the truth at the moment. "But won't Aro read your mind and-"

"I've arranged something." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"No, you are not going to die," I whispered, walking over to her. "They can't read your mind if you're not there. I can't lose you too."

"Where could I go?" She laughed nervously.

"You're not going anywhere."

I looked to the window. Jane was crouched on my window sill.

Becky was now standing in front of me. "Jane, you-"

"Be quiet Rebecca," Jane snapped at Becky before looking at me. "You must leave, I have a feeling Aro will change you and deem you too powerful to live." She hopped off of the window sill. "Besides he has no intellect on the hybrid pregnancies, you'll die and so will the creatures."

Nice. I sighed. "So I'm going to Forks."

"Yes," they said in unison.

"The Volturi have grown corrupt," Jane looked to me. "And you are in grave danger."

I walked over to my suitcase. "So when do I leave?"

"Your flight's at 4:00pm," Becky smiled at me. "It's 2:00pm now, you better make your way there."

"Okay." I walked over to her, gripping her in a tight hug. "See you in a while crocodile." I tried to act like normal, like I hadn't just lost my soul mate.

"Later alligator," she laughed. "Be careful."

I stepped back, still hugging her. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"You're the fragile human," she laughed. "The clumsy, daydreaming, fragile, pregnant human. Did I teach you nothing about protection?"

"Heat of the moment I guess." I shrugged. I let go of her walking over to Jane. "Thank you."

Jane laughed. "You're so str-" she laughed. "Eccentric." She'd remembered.

I smiled. "You're not so bad after all," I said, hugging her.

She tensed before hugging me back. "Same."

I walked back over to my suitcase. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

They nodded. I hadn't got to say goodbye to Demetri, not really. That sound... It filled my ears again as I collapsed to the floor, crying. He really was gone.

"Hey, hey," Becky knelt beside me, helping me up. "Come on I'll drive you to the airport."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're flight's at four," Becky smiled down at me.

I nodded. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll take a cab it'll be less conspicuous."

They nodded. I shut my door, leaving them behind as I hauled my suitcase down the stairs. My backpack was on the floor. I grabbed a handful of books, making sure I had the fault in our stars, and shoved them in. I put the fire out before ringing for a cab, again.

Tick. Tick. Tick. I'd sat watching the clock for half an hour now. It was a distraction. I needed a distraction from my turmoil of thoughts. Yet the one thing which bugged me most was that my child would never know it's father. It was the last piece of Demetri I had. And I would not give them up easily. I was now sitting in the waiting area, alone and bored. It was 3:30pm. Half an hour to go.

"I am so glad you are safe."

I looked to the once empty seat next to me. Demetri. I was seeing things. I was

"Demetri..." I reached for his hand. It was cold and real. He wasn't dead. "How?"

I couldn't see his eyes, he had those stupid sunglasses on again.

"The Volturi let me live only to track you, they threatened to kill Rebecca and Jane if I did not do as they asked," Demetri sighed. "It would appear we are in a particularly tricky situation my love."

I looked around the airport, unable to look at him anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?" I finally realised my voice sounded croaky as I overcame the shock of seeing him. I'd screamed so loudly this morning.

"Aro had to believe it one hundred percent and Becky is cloaking that part of my mind, keeping it invisible," Demetri took my hand in his. "The Cullens will be able to remove that abomination from you."

"I don't want them to." I placed a hand on my stomach, looking away from him. "I want to have your child."

"It will kill you."

"Then make me a vampire," I whispered.

I looked back at a very tense Demetri. "Your soul must be saved."

"Soul? You have a soul and you're a vampire," I squeezed his hand.

"How would you know?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"I know because a soul is an immortal part of a person that can't be destroyed." I gripped his hand tighter, probably a light grip compared to that of a vampire. "A person's moral or emotional nature, you saved me, you can't say that's not the use of a soul."

"My soul is corrupted." He now held both my hands. "I do not want that for yours. And I certainly do not want you to die."

I nodded, goosebumps raising on my arms as I remembered the sound of shredded limbs.

"What?" He asked, obviously sensing my now racing heart.

"I remembered the sound of limbs ripping apart, I thought you were dead," I squeaked.

"I killed Afton whilst Jane disabled Aro, Marcus, Caius and Alec," Demetri nodded. "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"How could a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?" He whispered.

"I-"

A growl stopped me short. "You must leave, now." Demetri was already standing.

I stood up too, picking up my backpack. "What's wrong?"

"They're here, searching for you." Demetri turned to me, holding my hands still. "I will find you."

I nodded. "I love you Demetri."

Something cool brushed my lips. And then he was gone. He'd kissed me. I had to go. I walked up to the flight attendant handing over my passports and papers. I felt giddy and light, but not in an ill way.

"Go through," she smiled. I barely heard as I walked through to the plane.

I sat in the plane, near the back, warily watching the airport hustle out of the window. A glint caught my eye over by the landing strip. A dark grey coat with a purple collar, surround by other cloaked guards. Becky, Jane and Felix were all there. They'd all angered the Volturi to save me... The Volturi. I couldn't see their expressions as the plane rolled forward. I'd gotten away. I'd escaped the Volturi. For now. But Demetri hadn't, not yet.

"This is going to be the best holiday yet!" One of my little sisters giggled. We were going to Volterra for a guided tour. I was eleven and the twins were six.

"Yes, it'll be great," I grinned.

"Idiot!" My dad shouted as a yellow Porsche sped around the corner.

"Hold on!" My mum yelled.

We were fine, just mum and dad overreacting.

We arrived shortly after, following a beautiful woman in a red dress for the tour. She was dressed to emphasise her beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of dresses, a high-necked, but extremely close-fitting dress which was constructed of red vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet.

We walked down some stairs, mum and dad going at the front whilst the twins and myself lingered at the back. A door opened, a man in a dark grey cloak walked out followed by an amber eyed woman and another man with a beautiful brown eyed woman. She caught my gaze, her face paling. Something was wrong.

The tanned woman in front of us now gripped a cross. Her looks panicked, her voice growing louder as she pleaded. She was scared.

The man spoke to our tour guide, "Nice fishing, Heidi."

I couldn't see her expression but her voice sounded like she was smiling. "Yes, they do look rather juicy."

He growled. "Save some for me."

"Come on Bella," the golden eyed man hissed.

They walked past, the grey cloaked man eyeing everyone up. Then his red gaze fell on me. He looked startled, but then quickly composed himself as he walked away with the others, not breathing.

"Hannah," Gemma was pulling at my sleeve. "I need the loo."

"So do I," Taylor moaned. Trust the twins to both need the loo.

"Alright, come on," I whispered, changing direction and walking back up the stairs.

Screams stung my ears as a door slammed.

"Mummy!" Gemma screamed.

"Daddy!" Taylor yelled.

They were both running back towards the door.

"Come back guys!" I shouted, running after them.

A blonde man rushed out of the door, his speed impossible, grabbing Taylor. A long haired man was grabbing Gemma, forcing her neck to his lips. He looked up and grinned at me.

I ran. I ran like the coward I was.

I got up the steps before running into the man who had growled downstairs. My cheeks were soaked and I couldn't stop shaking.

"And where do you think you're going, my dear?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow as he brushed himself off.

I shook my head, starting to run again. A door. Freedom. I yanked it open, running out into an abandoned alleyway. I had to yell for help.

A cold hand covered my mouth, forcing me to tilt my head to the side.

"You can't run my dear."

A shape pain slashed my neck. I screamed. I screamed for my family. I screamed for myself. I screamed for everything that had gone so wrong. I screamed because I was scared.

I felt my knees buckle, the hand around my neck holding me up. Black dots swayed in my vision. So this was it.

"No!" Was screamed before blackness consumed me.

I was lying on a bed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Change her!" A female voice shrieked. Only now did I know it was Becky's.

"She is too young!" A velvety voice shouted. Demetri. "Besides I can't, her blood..."

"She's going to die!"

"She will live." Something cool touched my cheek. "Look after her."

"But I-"

"No, I saved her from the Volturi, I will not take her back there. Look after her for me, she matters. Chelsea must never know that the girl lived."

The darkness came flooding back but not before I promised myself I'd never be scared again.

Someone was shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open. It was just a flight hostess. "We've landed," she smiled.

"Oh, sorry," I stood up sharply, grabbing my backpack. I gasped, a pain flooding into my stomach. I bent over fighting the feeling of sickness.

The flight attendant took my arm and helped me out of the plane.

"Thanks." I looked down to my stomach as I went to get my luggage. A small bump protruded from my stomach. My child. Our child.

I shook my head, leaving the plane. It hadn't been him who'd attacked me. It hadn't been. It had been Chelsea. Chelsea had drank my blood too. Chelsea. I despised that person, that thing, that monster. But I'd only just remembered.

I walked out of the airport, rain instantly soaking my clothes. I smiled, it was like home.

"Hannah!" I looked to see a short, golden eyed woman, madly waving at me. This must be one of Becky's friends. Another woman stood next to her brunette hair and golden eyes. Bella. She had been at Volterra that day. She was a vampire now. They were standing by a dark grey Volvo XC60.

I rushed over to them. "Hey," I managed a smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen," the short one beamed, hugging me. "And this is-"

"Bella Cullen," I nodded my head. "I remember." She was the one Jane had told me about. That's why Becky had sent me here!

Bella looked at me confused. "From where?"

I sighed, stepping back from Alice. "Volterra."

"You were the little girl with the twins," she gasped.

I nodded.

"How did you...?" She trailed off.

"Demetri saved me." I moved my hair to the side to show a single mark where a row of teeth had just pierced the skin. "But not before..."

"I'm sorry," she grimaced.

I laughed. "It's not your fault. Besides I should be the one that's sorry, randomly appearing here."

The rain got heavier. "It's not your fault, besides Carlisle is a friend of Becky's," Alice opened the door. "Climb in, I'll take your case."

I left the case and climbed into the car, the seats soft. The seatbelt clicked as I put it on. The two vampires were already in the car.

"Ready?" Bella asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed.

"It'll be okay," Alice caught my gaze in the mirror.

"I hope so," I whispered, my stomach grew uneasy as I thought about the future.

Alice laughed. "I know so."

The car was silent until we turned off of the motorway.

"So how did you get away?" Bella asked.

"Becky and Jane," I shrugged. "They told me to get on a flight but the Volturi are looking for me and they're making Demetri find me."

Bella gasped. "Jane helped you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Becky didn't say much as to why you were leaving," Alice raised her perfect eyebrow.

"The Volturi wanted me to join them, but first Aro wanted a hybrid child..." I glanced out of the window. "They said I would have a powerful gift but Becky and Jane were concerned I would be too powerful to live that is if the baby didn't kill me."

"Eleazar's here," Bella turned round to look at me. "He'll be able to tell us."

I nodded again. "Okay."

"Bella?" Alice's voice had gone up in pitch. "Take the wheel."

"Alice?" Bella asked doing as she was told.

Silence filled the car.

"Hannah?" It was Alice who had spoken, she was back to normal.

"Yes?" I asked, in all honesty I was worried.

"The Volturi... They're going to make Demetri find you," Alice turned to look at me, Bella still steering. "And Demetri's going to refuse and Aro's going to kill him."

"No!" Wait, she was talking in the future tense. "What do you mean going to?"

"I see visions of the future, it's going to happen." She took hold of the wheel.

My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hannah." It was Demetri.

I sighed with relief. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aro is going to read my mind, I-"

"Let him."

"Pardon?" His voice had rose in pitch.

"Please," I begged. "Let him read your mind and agree to find me."

"But you'll-"

"I don't care Demetri. Please do as he says, promise me you'll do as he says." Both golden eyes were watching me through the mirror.

"I promise, my love." White noise filled my ear. At least he'd hung up, not left an eery silence as if someone had made him drop the the phone. I sighed, he'd be fine.

"So have you thought of names?" Bella asked.

"Names..." I hadn't thought about this at all. "I haven't thought about this at all. I agreed to have the child to save Demetri but Aro broke the deal and now... Now the Volturi are going to kill Demetri once they find me." I bit back tears.

"I know everything will be okay," Alice whispered. "I've seen it."

"We're here!" Alice was already out of the car. I opened my door, gazing up at the grand house made of glass and wood. It was beautiful and nothing like what the Volturi lived in. My backpack was light as I slipped it over my shoulder.

Alice stood beside me, holding out her hand. "Come on."

I took it. "My suitcase.." I looked to see Bella carrying it.

The front door opened to reveal a couple. The man in his late twenties, looking kind of like the Greek god of thunder, Zeus. The brunette woman clinging to his arm gave me a warm smile. They were both stunning.

I smiled back, shoving my loose hand in my jean pocket. I was nervous, probably because I was about to enter a house full of strangers.

Alice dragged me up the steps. "This is Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle smiled. "Welcome."

Esme smiled too as she turned to lead us into the house.

Several pairs of golden eyes met mine, a amber pair in the corner. Why were their eyes like that?

"We're vegetarian." I looked to see a brunette sitting at a piano.

Mind reader, like Aro. Hopefully not as crazy.

He laughed.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Hannah thinks Aro is crazy," he smirked, standing to hug Bella.

"He is," I said, looking around the house. Someone was watching beauty and the beast, the new series. "Nice, what episode?" I asked.

"Season two, sixteen," a brown eyed girl answered from the sofa. The same brown as Bella's, so this girl was the half breed.

"Who told you that?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Jane."

Everyone hissed. They didn't like Jane. I can't say I didn't blame them, her gift wasn't exactly nice.

"You were still standing?" Edward sounded surprised. "Jane used her gift on you and you were still standing?"

I nodded. I could feel my heart rate increasing with the memory.

Alice squeezed my hand. "It's okay."

The amber eyed man in the corner, tensed.

"It's okay," Carlisle smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say. Wow Hannah, great first impression I cursed myself.

"So do your parents know about you leaving Italy?" Esme asked.

"Ummmm.." What was I supposed to say? "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was by my side, rubbing on my arm.

"It's not your fault," I smiled. I shivered remembering the grin Aro had given me as he killed my little sister.

"How did they die?" The girl on the sofa asked.

"Renesme," Edward snapped. So that was her name.

"The Volturi had them for lunch," I stated bleakly.

Her face paled, her mouth forming an "o".

"How did you escape?" Another vampire asked, sandy haired and a strong southern accent. "I'm Jasper," he added on.

"I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow at me. All eyes were now on me.

A beautiful blond looked me up and down. "Rosalie. So how are you still human?"

"I was saved."

"By who?" A buff vampire asked. Rosalie elbowed him. He was like Felix, very muscly. "Emmett."

"Demetri," I said, a slight tingle of electricity rushed through me as I remembered the other night. Oops, sorry Edward.

"Alice?" The southern vampire gripped her arm as her hand fell from mine.

Another vision.

Edward hissed. Everyone tensed in the room. What was wrong now?

"Hannah," Alice looked scared.

"What?" I asked, gripping the strap of my backpack.

"Demetri's found you. The whole of the Volturi are coming for you."

I felt my heart sink. "I have to leave."

"Where will you go?" Esme asked.

"Away from you," I went to walk away.

Someone grabbed my arm. Carlisle. "I can't let you walk away."

"I can't stay here and put you in danger."

"And you can't leave and be in danger," Carlisle let of my arm. "I owe Becky, so stay."

My phone was ringing again.

I knew the number, even though it had been deleted from my phone. Becky.

"Hannah?"

"That's me." What?

"Demetri's having a freak out, your mind tenor just disappeared. We've been sent ahead to find you first."

Bella caught my gaze, mouthing "it's me."

"I'm okay."

"I found her, this way!" Echoed in the background.

"Be safe," Becky said before hanging up.

"What did you do?" I asked Bella.

"I hid your mind with my shield," she smiled.

"It works," Edward beamed.

"You said something about owing Becky. What did you mean?" I asked Carlisle.

"I used to be part of the Volturi," Carlisle sighed. "She agreed that what they were doing was wrong, but she also helped me to leave. Sneaking in on their conversations and finding out what would be the best way to leave the Volturi."

"She's good at disappearing," I whispered.

"So what can we do for you?" Esme asked, smiling.

My stomach growled. I blushed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

She smiled. "You're pregnant you must eat! What would you like?"

"Not another bloodsucker!" I turned round to see a tall, tanned man, his muscles bulging. He definitely wasn't a vampire.

"Oh," he said. He must have seen my eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"She is in danger, the Volturi are hunting her," Edward walked up to the man. "We're protecting her Jacob."

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead. "What?" I asked.

He looked over at Renesme. "You put her in danger. What were you thinking!" He shouted.

"Trust me, it wasn't my idea to come here," I crossed my arms. "I had no choice."

"I'm blaming you if we all die," he huffed, sitting next to Renesme.

"Jacob," she lightly punched his arm. "Leave her alone besides give her a break, she's going to have a baby."

"Does she not know?" He asked.

"I know about vampires," I shrugged. "What are you? A pixie? You're pretty annoying."

He glared at me as everyone laughed. "Werewolf."

"So do you go around humping people's legs?" I laughed.

"I say we kick her out," he snapped. "She's putting us all in unnecessary danger."

"Shouldn't we be kicking you out, you're the dog," Rosalie snapped.

"This way," Esme took my hand.

My head spun, black dots swaying. How much blood had I lost yesterday? "I don't feel so good," I managed to mumble before I collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep, beep, beep... And it kept going on and on. And it was doing my head in. It was dark when I opened my eyes, Carlisle hovering above me. "You've lost a lot of blood." Turns out the beeping was my heart beat, and here I was wanting it to stop.

There was a chuckle downstairs. Edward had obviously read my mind.

"Uh," my head hurt, so did my wrist. I wasn't very well at all. I think I was in a hospital bed. It felt like a hangover, which I hadn't experienced in years. The vile liquid burning my throat and then making me forget pretty much everything. I guess that's why most people drink it, to wash away their sorrows. My sorrows had vanished pretty quickly since after the airport.

"What happened?" Someone else was in the room, holding my wrist. Esme. My right wrist. They'd found the scar. The skin still red and tender from the attack.

"I was attacked."

"Who drank your blood?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, they had really red eyes, like bright red eyes." I sighed. "And Demetri."

"Like James," Carlisle whispered. "Do you remember anything?"

An angel. "No, not much," I muttered.

The beeping picked up in pace. Demetri had found me. Did vampires take planes? They would be here if they did. Who was-

"Calm down Hannah." Esme was now holding my hand. "Alice is watching Demetri's and the Volturi's decisions."

I nodded.

"You've lost two pints of blood," Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow, placing a cold hand on my forehead. "And your pregnancy is progressing faster than Bella's."

I looked down to my stomach. Shit! I already had a bump. I felt something move: a kick. Oh my god I had a person inside me! What strange type of fangirling was I doing?

"You can tell us, even if Demetri didn't intentionally mean to attack you." Carlisle wrote something down on a piece of paper, probably my temperature.

"I was attacked, he saved me." I kept his golden gaze. "The vampire bit me, all I remember is the burning going away, then... Emptiness."

"Has Demetri ever called you his singer?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded. "This will make it even more interesting for Aro and Caius."

I nodded, my stomach sinking. Ugh, I hurried to get up.

"Here." Esme held a bucket and my hair as I was sick. It tasted vile and even though I didn't eat carrots they floated around. Uh, that just made me feel sicker.

"Morning sickness." Carlisle rummaged in a draw, producing some tablets. "Take these, they'll will help."

I nodded, taking the pills quickly. "All better," I smiled. I wasn't but that's what people say so others don't worry. And I certainly didn't want anyone worrying about me. No one had worried about me in a long time... Apart from Demetri.

My ears rang as a loud bang sounded out the front of the house. It was too loud for a gun, even for a car crash.

Esme looked to Carlisle.

"Stay here," he smiled. I could tell it was fake as he hurried out of the door.

I looked to Esme. "Who is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Howls echoed around us. Werewolves. Barks erupted everywhere. Someone was here that shouldn't be.

Demetri.

I jumped up from the bed, still fully clothed. "It's Demetri." I wobbled forward.

"How do you know?" Esme asked, gripping my hand slightly tighter, and holding my shoulders.

"I have to go and see," I begged, trying to pull away.

"We'll go downstairs," Esme nodded, leading the way.

Bella was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Renesme behind her.

"But mom, Jacob could be in trouble." She pulled against her mum's hand.

"No, it's dangerous," Bella snapped.

I looked desperately at Renesme. She caught my gaze and winked. I quickly smiled back, nodding my head towards the back door. She stepped back from her mum.

"Look!" Renesme yelled, pointing to the door. "The Volturi!"

Esme and Bella ran to the side.

Renesme ran and I ran (walked briskly) too. Straight out of the backdoor. Round the side of the house. Demetri stood facing a giant brown wolf. He looked rugged and sexy all at the same time. Good god my wayward thoughts! I'd spent way to much time on wattpad lately reading all of those vampire diaries imagines...

"Renesme!" Bella shouted.

I looked to the brown eyed girl. Then at the scene unfolding before us. The wolf was about to leap. Demetri in a crouch.

"Demetri!" I screamed.

"Jacob!" Renesme shouted.

The two stopped looking at us, still posed to kill. Both of their eyes softening.

I looked at Renesme. She nodded. We both ran over to them.

"Hannah?" Demetri looked confused as he straightened from his crouch, brushing off his coat. "Your mind tenor disappeared, I thought you were hurt."

I touched his pale cheek, warming despite the coolness. The familiar current making my heart race. I didn't feel ill anymore. "Where's Becky?" I asked.

"She was side tracked by a wolf," Demetri glared at Jacob, his eyes were black. "I do not trust the creatures."

I smiled, taking his hand. "I don't think they trust you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I would not trust me."

"I'm not scared, it's not going to work," I laughed.

His hand touched mine on his cheek. His eyes turning serious. "Unfortunately... I hear their heartbeat, Hannah."

"I know, they kicked earlier," I smiled.

"Demetri!" Carlise stood watching us. Growls echoed from the house.

Demetri held my hand tighter as he turned to the blonde vampire. "Carlisle."

"Long time no see old friend," Carlisle smiled.

"Friend?" Demetri laughed. "I thought you would consider me an enemy after all we have been through."

"You were just following orders," Carlisle was still smiling as he spoke.

"Orders which would have your family killed. Do not pretend you intended to kill me first Carlisle," Demetri pulled me closer. "I am no longer loyal to the Volturi, you can be sure of that."

Carlisle stepped forward. "The past is behind us, and Becky tells me you have changed. Speaking of Becky, where is she?"

I looked around the outline of the forest. A fit topless man was walking beside my friend. Both of them laughing as they spoke. Becky had a way with men. With anyone. And me... Well I didn't.

"Hannah!" Her face lit up as she saw me.

I smiled. "Hey Becky."

All of the Olympian coven were suddenly outside of the house. Most of their eyes trained on Demetri. He tensed.

"Carlisle!" Becky beamed.

"Becky," he smiled. "Come, we have much to talk about." His golden gaze fell on Demetri. "You as well Demetri."

Demetri turned to me, bringing my hand to his lips. "Be safe, my love."

He followed Carlisle into the house out of my sight. My heartbeat had definitely sped up.

"He's changed, a lot." Rosalie was standing beside me. I looked at the beautiful blond, she was perfect. She sighed. "From what he was."

I couldn't help but ask. "What was he?"

"A murderer of the innocent and a Casanova."

What?

"He's known in the Volturi for having a lot of female vampires. A smooth-talking charmer who had mastered the art of finding, meeting, attracting and seducing beautiful women into the bedroom. Once he had accomplished his goal, he always left the woman in fear of having a relationship and proceeded to find his next conquest." Rosalie was watching me for my reaction, her golden gaze heavy. "He never liked humans, until now."

Having? Oh... I felt my face redden.

"But..." Rosalie looked towards the house. "He's different, not as much of a sadistic bastard, you've changed him. And he really cares about you."

"Rose," Edward was glaring at her.

"Just letting her know what she's getting into," Rosalie smiled, taking Emmett's hand. "I'd stay human if I were you." Her tone was serious as she turned, running into the forest with Emmett.

"Well that was interesting," I mumbled.

"Hey," the topless man looked down on me. Me being 5"11, how tall was this guy?

"Hello," I smiled back.

"Seth," he held out his hand.

"Hannah," I said shaking it.

"So... You're the one that the Volturi want?" He shook his head. "I thought you'd be a vamp."

I laughed. "Nope, I'm definitely human."

"That's fallen for a vamp," Seth raised his eyebrow. "Just asking, but why him?"

I could see Demetri's outline in the living room, standing awkwardly at the side of the room. I smiled at Seth. "Why not?"

"He's a vampire, that could potentially kill you," Seth glanced at Demetri. "I'm not against vampires but he's just creepy. And the baby could kill you too."

"My kind of creepy," I looked up at Seth ignoring his last comment. "I don't care whether he's some creepy, old man, he's saved my life quite a few times, which must count for something considering the Volturi kill humans and have no respect for them." I felt guilt welling in my stomach as I remembered what I had said to him.

"Hannah?" Jasper was looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Just remembering something I said."

Alice smiled. "Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions."

"So you can give them a natural high?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "Something like that."

"Where did Emmett and Rosalie go?" They had looked like the perfect couple running into the trees.

"To hunt," Jasper explained. "We hunt animals, not humans. Our family, we're different from others of our kind."

A sparkle caught my eye. It was Demetri, Becky and Carlisle were walking out of the house, the sun having finally broken through the array of black clouds.

"Hannah?" Who was saying my name now? Renesme. "Do you want to go see the forest with us?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll come too." Demetri stood by my side.

Renesme nodded taking a rather tense Jacob's hand.

Demetri had gone to hunt away from Washington, leaving me with Renesme and Jacob. The air was humid as we sat in the middle of a lush meadow, the sun just setting. Jacob and Renesme seemed pretty intent on talking and I was fine just thinking. Something was on the edge of my mind, I just couldn't remember it. I felt like it was something important. The bang had triggered something, something I was supposed to remember, needed to remember.

The car sped around the corner, headlights angry. I stepped back, only to be greeted by a my car. I was trapped, unable to move as the car hurtled towards me. My limbs unable to hear the desperate cries to run. I was frozen. Frozen in the heat of the Italian sun outside my orphanage. I was going to die at the age of sixteen. I closed my eyes. Waiting. I was going to escape and live with my best friend, Becky. Now that would never happen.

I fell as something slammed into me. But my head didn't touch the floor. Someone was holding me. I opened my eyes to see vivid red ones. I was in the arms of a pale man, his hands having dented the door of the car which would have crushed me. He sighed, before setting me on the ground, jumping over the top of the car. And he was gone just like that. Demetri.

He'd saved me more than once. He'd been watching me all this time. He'd-

"Edward told me about what Rosalie said."

I looked to my right to see Demetri sitting next to me. We're weren't touching but I could feel the pulse in the air, he was so close. His velvety voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, he was back from hunting.

"Have you changed your mind about me, the child?" His eyes were deep red. Beautiful.

"No." My voice shook.

"You do not sound so sure." He was analysing me, his red eyes waiting, watching.

I could either admit he made me nervous or lie and tell him I was scared when I wasn't. "You make me nervous."

"I am a predator. Is that not what I am supposed to do?" His red eyes flickered down to my throat as he swallowed.

"No, you're supposed to scare me."

"Walk with me." Demetri was already standing with his hand held out.

I took his hand, standing.

Renesme smiled at me. I waved as Demetri led me deeper into the forest.

It had been a few minutes when he stopped, turning to face me. His eyes luminous in the dark. "My eyes don't scare you?"

"No."

He let go of my hand. "What does scare you?" He'd taken a step back from me.

"Living without you," I took his hand back, taking a step closer. "Does anything scare you?"

"Losing you." He stepped closer. "What Rosalie said... I have dealt many women in my time, but only to put aside my feelings for you. I tried ignoring them, avoiding you," he smiled. "But you being a fragile human always got yourself into trouble. I couldn't avoid you but I couldn't leave you to die, my love, my human."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor.

"Your blush is beautiful," he murmured. "And to think it is I who has signed your death sentence."

"What?"

"The child will kill you and so Carlisle, Becky and I have decided to terminate the child." His words struck me like a bullet to the heart.

I let go of his hand. "And where's my decision in all of this?"

"Hannah, I cannot take the-"

"No!" I shouted, stepping away from him. "Just no! I want this baby and you can't stop me."

"Bella barely survived Hannah," Demetri gritted his teeth. "You will die."

"I don't care."

"But I care!" Demetri shouted. "You can't do this to me!"

"You can't do that to them!" I yelled back. "They're a person just as much as you or me and I won't back down on this. You said you'd contemplate it." I felt the tears fall then.

"I have and Carlisle showed me the odds," Demetri shook his head. "I will not aid you on your suicide mission."

"Then I'll go it alone," I snapped, turning my back on him. "I don't need you."

"Your stupidity will get you killed!" Demetri shouted after me.

"Your idiocy will get us both killed!" I yelled back. "It's your fault I'm pregnant in the first place!" Ugh! He was so- I wanted to slap him so badly. He was the one who hadn't put a thing on it.

Red eyes. Demetri blocked my path. He looked angry, really angry. No he looked pissed. "I know that it is my fault you conceived but I had to in order to save your life. But-"

"Don't-"

Demetri put a finger to my lips. "But I understand that a child is simply something you cannot throw away. They are as you said a person so I will make you a deal."

"A deal?" I took his hand away from my mouth.

"Let me marry you and I will let you keep the child but only if your life is not endangered." Demetri no longer looked angry but happy. "I will do anything for you Hannah and I hate arguing with you, my dear."

"Okay," I nodded, holding my pinky finger out.

Demetri raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Pinky swear." I wiggled my finger.

"Of course," Demetri sealed the deal.

I felt a kick in my abdomen. "Baby agrees," I smiled.

"Mmmm..." Demetri nodded, taking my hand as we headed back to the house.

Something was lightly pulling on my hair. I shivered, my cheek and arms in contact with something cold. I let my eyes flutter open to see a pale hand, a strand of my hair twisted around one of the fingers. "I'm trying to sleep," I whispered, hugging myself closer.

A light pressure on my head. He'd kissed me.

"That won't get me back to sleep," I mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"No, but it makes your heart speed up," he laughed. "Which is amusing."

I let my eyes fall closed again, the silence of his chest peaceful.

"Are you asleep?"

I laughed. "Not anymore."

"You fell asleep instantly when we got back." Demetri stopped playing with my hair. "Do I bore you that much?"

"You're not boring," I yawned, pressing my ear to his chest. "I'm just human."

"You will not hear my heart beat," he whispered, yet again changing the subject.

"I'm not trying to," I mumbled.

His hands were on my arms moving them away, my cheek falling onto the bed. A pressure now on my chest. I looked down to see blond hair. "What are you doing?" I think I already knew the answer, his ear pressed to my heart.

"Your heart has sped up again." Cold hands met mine. He was listening to my heart beat. My erratic, uncontrollable heart beat.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," I laughed.

Cold fingers were tracing my veins in my wrists. "Why would you want to lose this?"

"Lose what?"

"Lose life? Why would you want to become a monster?" Demetri towered above me, his gaze steady. The Volturi crest hanging from his throat. "After the child perhaps their may be a way of keeping of your humanity."

"I want to be a vampire. No arguments." I crossed my arms.

"But you'll be a monster..." Demetri looked down at me, his eyes sad.

"You're not a monster," I reached up and ruffled his soft hair. "No horns, no fangs, no scales."

He grinned. "That you know of."

I laughed, silence falling around us as I gazed into his eyes.

A growl sounded. My stomach.

"I feel like I could eat a werewolf," I mumbled, sitting up. Demetri by my side.

"I have some clothes for you." Alice stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

Demetri stood, gracefully walking past Alice out of the room. "Thank you, Alice."

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up as well.

"Here." She handed me a pair of black jeans, underwear, a vest top, a denim jacket and some socks.

"Where's my-?"

"You'll look better in these," Alice giggled before walking off. Great.

Good damn I hate bras. They're so restricting and ugh. Why did evolution fail in such an epic way? If I was running from a predator I'd knock myself out with my boobs. So the purpose of bras must be anti- concussion protection... Anyways...

I tied my hair up as I walked down the stairs. Becky was sitting laughing surrounded by even more vampires than yesterday. A creepy pair watched me down the stairs; a pale blonde and an olive skinned brunette. Demetri in the corner, alone. He looked uncomfortable.

"That is the human?" One of the pair laughed, his accent strong. "Aro wants something so weak."

"Are you really a vampire?" I laughed, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Watch your tongue," the other snapped.

"I'm so scared," I laughed at their glares. "Count camp and count creepy are going to kill me."

The whole room was filled with laughter as they left.

"That was Vladimir and Stefan," Becky laughed, motioning for me to sit down. "We were discussing ways to stop the Volturi."

"Say I won't have the child?" I sat down next to her, all gazes on me. "You do know it's rude to stare right?"

Renesme walked out of the kitchen, a plate of food in her hand. Food. My stomach growled again. "I thought you'd be hungry," she handed me the plate. A plate full of fruit. Yum. I was so hungry I didn't care what it was that I ate anymore.

"I'm starving, thank you," I laughed.

"I don't see how you can eat it." Renesme looked at the food with a grim look on her face.

"Like this." I picked up a strawberry and placed it in my mouth, chewing. I swallowed, "it's called mechanical digestion, which uses enzymes to break down the food."

"Nerd," Becky whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"You're just jealous," I flicked her shoulder. "You've just got looks and no brains."

"No brains?" Becky raised her eyebrow.

"I guess that's why your ability is invisibility." I let a grin spread across my face. "It's easy to hide nothing."

Becky let her jaw drop. "You're a-"

"Rebecca," Edward warned. Even though Renesme looked 21, technically she was only 16. Why were we not allowed to swear then?

"Tut, tut," I laughed, eating another piece of fruit.

Becky clicked her fingers.

My hand disappeared. I could still feel it, so I used it to pick up another piece of fruit. "You use that trick constantly for your boobs, don't you?" I laughed at the hovering fruit, placing it in my mouth.

Becky stood up, picking up a glass of water. She was going to pour it on my head, I could tell by her smirk.

I picked up another piece of fruit, quickly flicking it at her forehead. "Bullseye!"

I shivered as water was poured over my head.

I blinked looking up at Becky through my soaked fringe. "You're so childish."

"You started it."

"You really want to go there?" I stood up, a head taller than her, plate in hand. "We should take this outside." I placed another piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Like you'd win," she laughed walking away.

"Sit down you idiots." I looked over to Jacob.

"Aww have you not had your tummy rubbed today?" I asked, collapsing onto the sofa.

He just glared at me. "I can see why the Volturi want you dead."

A growl sounded from the corner. Demetri.

I placed the last of the fruit in my mouth.

"We must talk about how we will defend her," Carlisle stepped into the middle of the room. "And the pregnancy routine."

I gulped then. Pregnancy... It sounded so serious, so mature. And here I was, I was going to be a mother. Bye bye fanfic and nights alone reading...

"And something else!" Alice grinned, taking Demetri's arm and pulling him out of the house.

Wow... Shit just got real.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on a hospital bed, wires attached to my small bump which was growing quicker every day. Carlisle was taking notes and Alice had taken Demetri somewhere... Who knows where.

"The pregnancy is faster than Bella's." Carlisle caught my eye. "You're fairing well though, better than she did. You're stronger."

I nodded. Wow. "This is going to be a rough ride isn't it?"

"Unbelievably." Carlisle took my hand. "I'll make sure you get through it though, I promise."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Two questions though?"

"Of course."

"Where did Alice take Demetri?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed. "That is something only he himself can tell you."

"Okay, and how long will this pregnancy last?" I whispered.

"Bella was a month and thirty one days but you're advancing quicker so I would say a month."

Shit. Wow. Oh my god. In a month... I would be a mum. Shit.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, as you sat opening and closing your mouth.

A small kick went off in your stomach, followed by another. Two kicks... "How many are there?"

"I can't do a scan so I have no idea." Carlisle let go of my hand. "If there are two... I need to speak to Demetri."

I got off of the bed. "Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me."

Carlisle set down his clipboard. He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Carlisle, please." I stood in front of him, pleading.

"If it's twins you will die, Hannah," Carlisle whispered.

Right. "You can't tell Demetri."

"Tell me what?" Demetri stood in the doorway, arms folded. As usual he looked uncomfortable in the Cullen household.

"Just that the pregnancy is going to be shorter than Bella's - a month," Carlisle smiled at him before looking to me. His look said it all: 'you'll have to tell him eventually.' How would I do that? Oh by the way I'm having twins and I'm going to die because they'll kill me. Not good.

I nodded, smiling at Carlisle before I was left with Demetri.

"The Volturi will not be here for another month anyway, Hannah." Demetri took my hands in his, leading me outside.

Edward looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

I know, I'm the bad guy for not telling him.

Edward looked away.

I sighed as Demetri led me further into the woods.

"You seem tense, my dear," Demetri stopped, red eyes analysing me.

"No tenser than you are," I laughed.

Demetri smirked. "I heard what Carlisle said." All humour fell from his face. "You were going to keep that from me?" He didn't seem angry, only saddened.

"I knew you'd make me-"

"You didn't ask me so how were you to know what I would say," Demetri sighed, taking my face in his hands. "You can keep them but if your health begins to deteriorate too quickly and it becomes clear you're near..." Demetri shook his head. "I will always choose you."

"Demetri, Hannah." An Olive toned man stood out from the shadows.

"Amun, it has been years," Demetri took my hand, looking at the single vampire in the shadows.

"I forgive you for leaving, I found out that Chelsea tore you from me," Amun smiled at Demetri. "I'm not running from the Volturi this time. I will stay and fight for you."

"It means so much to hear your forgiveness," Demetri nodded, walking over to Amun and hugging him.

"I told you we would find them."

Amun and Demetri crouched in front of me - growling - awaiting the voice. I think I knew who it was...

Jane and Felix strode out of the shadows.

"Jane," I smiled. Her petite form even more graceful now that she was wearing normal clothes and no cloak. Felix looked even more deadly.

Felix beamed. "Demetri, we are here to help you."

"I appreciate it," Demetri scanned the surroundings. "But the Cullens will not appreciate your help."

"We shall stay here, until needed then," Jane smiled, walking over to me and embracing me in a hug. "You should go back, they'll wonder where you are."

"Thank you," I hugged her back.

Amun looked shocked. "What about the Volturi?"

"We have taken leave of the Volturi, for now," Jane smiled. "I like to be on the winning side of things."

"But what about Alec?" I asked.

"My brother did not wish to leave," Jane sighed. "His loss."

"If you had to kill him, would you?" Amun looked to Jane.

Jane tensed. "I hope it will not come to that."

Count creepy and Count camp watched me enter the room. Jacob tensed, giving me the evils.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Fine, why?" I answered.

"The future, Jane and Felix found you."

"They did, they're helping us," I smiled. "They're outside somewhere."

"I want them off my land," Jacob snapped.

"They're here to help us," I snapped back.

Jacob stood in front of me, glaring down at me. "I-"

"One step closer to her wolf," Demetri growled. "And there will be consequences."

Jacob shook his head.

The door opened. Jane stood by my side. Felix on my other.

Felix clicked his knuckles. "If there's a problem with us being here, then you take it out on us."

"Anyone who hurts Hannah - " Jane smirked. " - I'll hurt them more."

Amun stepped forward, flanked by three other olive toned vampires. "They have left the Volturi."

Edward nodded. "It's true, well done Jane."

"What?" I looked to Jane.

"Let's just say I've always wanted to hit Caius and I did," she grinned.

Everyone laughed, even Jacob.

Another two kicks. I smiled.

Count Camp sped over to Jane. "Are you going to kill your brother?"

"Would you kill your brother?" Jane glared.

"No..." Vladimir shook his head.

"Then there is your answer." She waltzed past him, out of the door. Felix close behind her.

"You got two extremely loyal Volturi members to leave Aro?" Emmett laughed. "Now that we have them we stand a good chance of winning."

"I do not want it to lead to a fight," Demetri sighed. "I just wish to resolve the problem."

"Resolve the problem?" Stefan, Camp Creepy, stepped forward. "You must kill the leaders and take over the Volturi. We will be the new leaders."

"Marcus wants to die but Aro and Caius will not go easily," Amun sighed.

I nodded along to the conversation, tired.

"Sleep, my love, I will sort out your defence strategy," Demetri smiled.

I smiled back, heading up the stairs to bed.

"Hey, we can have a sleepover," Renesme smiled.

"Okay." I opened the bedroom door.

I'd spent the entire rest of the week with Renesme talking about baby names and watching movies whilst the vampires downstairs spoke about attack strategies etc...

"Hemetri?" Renesme suggested.

"It sounds like an STI," I laughed.

"True," she laughed. "You know you're amazing, right?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Renesme pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "These babies could kill you, yet you still want to have them. You're really brave and I admire that," she smiled.

"Or just really stupid," I whispered.

"Or a bit of both," Renesme laughed.

I laughed too. "You know, my mum and dad would kill me."

"Really?" Renesme raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, they believed in children after marriage - they're probably glaring down at me from Heaven right now." I looked out of the window, sighing.

"Rebel," Renesme stood up. "They're done for the day and Jacob's promised to take me to the cinema," she squealed. "I love cinemas!"

"Aha, have fun," I smiled, slowly standing - my bump was bigger than it was yesterday. Crazy.

"Will do," Renesme hugged me. "I'll bring you back some popcorn and I'll show you the best parts."

"Thanks," you laughed.

"No problem," she grinned, skipping out of the doorway.

"What is a cinema?" Demetri waltzed through the doorway, elegant eyebrow raised and a smile playing at his lips.

"A picture house?" I laughed.

"I do not understand," Demetri frowned.

"Okay, ummm... You know what a TV is right?" I pointed to the one in the corner of the room.

He nodded.

"It's one of those but bigger in a big dark room where people sit on rows to watch, like recorded theatre I guess," I shrugged.

Demetri laughed. "I think I understand you..."

"Please don't ask me what a date is," I laughed too.

"Ahhh..." Demetri grinned, holding out his hand. "I understand courting, although I have skipped stages," he winked.

I blushed, taking his hand.

Demetri smirked. "Mmmm... Anyway I am a little old fashioned so my 'date' will be a little more formal, my love."

He lead me out of the room and down the stairs.

Alice grinned at me and so did pretty much all of the females in the room. What on earth had they planned...?

The evening air was brisk on my cheeks, the light outside a tender red as it engulfed the trees surrounding the Cullen house.

"I was not planning with the others today, I trusted Jane to oversee things." Demetri's Crimson gaze met mine. "Instead myself and Rebecca were planning something - your 'bestie' I believe that is what they are called these days - " Demetri frowned before continuing " - is a useful source of information."

I laughed. "I guess."

"And she told me your favourite food." Demetri motioned to the ground in front of us. Tiny silver wrappers littered the floor. Hundreds of Hemphrey's kisses weaved a path between the trees.

"Wow," I breathed, bending down and picking one up. I unwrapped the chocolate, putting the sweet delicacy in my mouth. "Mmmmm," I mumbled.

Demetri watched me before picking one up too. He swiftly unwrapped it, analysing the brown lump before putting it in his mouth. His face contorted, his smooth nose wrinkling.

I couldn't help but laugh as I finished my sweet. "Are you even supposed to eat them?"

"It would seem not - the vile poisonous things." Demetri looked thoroughly unimpressed, his eyebrows almost greeting each other in the middle of his forehead.

"Why are there kisses on the floor?" I asked.

Demetri shrugged, taking my hand again and leading me along the trail. "So many questions, my love. Patience is the essence."

I nodded.

The trail widened suddenly, revealing an elegant wooden gazebo. Flowers were weaved around the columns, red roses and white orchids. Candles were evenly spread around the edges. It was beautiful.

"Demetri?" I whispered, following him and the kisses to the edge of the gazebo.

"My love, I have now kissed the ground you walk on." Demetri held my hand in his as he knelt before me. "I showed you my flaws, the monstrosity that I was, and you did not run away. You tried to get closer to me and I pushed you away - which only succeeding in making you get even closer. I told you honestly what I was and you still loved me all the same. I cannot repay you for the sacrifice you are making for me but I promise to cherish and love you for eternity. I will never leave your side unless of course you ask. I will always protect you from danger or yourself if necessary. I promise to be a faithful mate to you - " Demetri reached into his pocket, producing a blue box. " - you are someone I have always admired and your beauty has reflected in my heart. A heart I never thought I would acknowledge again - until now. Now I realise it was always there but only now has it started to feel again for itself. I am looking at the other half of me right now and I want to continue doing that for the rest of my life. You once called me your angel, but my dear, I feel that it is you who was my angel, you saved me from the darkness which was myself and showed me the light I once knew. I cannot bear losing you, that light which is you my love. Hannah Amelia Baker will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" The ring nestled in the box was made of gold with three diamonds nestled together in the middle. It was gorgeous.

I blinked twice, trying to banish the happy tears in my eyes. I nodded, unable to speak.

Demetri slipped the ring on my left ring finger but not before I noticed the engraving on it: 'My angel.' He stood up slowly, taking my face in his hands. "I love you, Hannah."

"I love you too," I whispered as his lips met mine. Slow and passionate.

Demetri flinched, stepping back from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I sense three mind tenors coming from you, my love." Demetri tentatively reached to touch my bump. His hand was cold through my top. A kick. Another one. His eyes met mine. "You are definitely carrying two children."

"Our children." I placed a hand over his.

"Hannah," Demetri laughed. "Your heart is racing, my love."

"It's your fault," I grinned.

Pain. A sharp, stabbing pain in my left lower ribcage, then another on the right.

I gasped, crumpling to the floor.

"Hannah!" Demetri caught me in his arms. "My love, what is wrong?"

"My ribs," I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. "I think they broke my ribs." Each breath was painful.

"Hold on, my dear." Demetri sped through the woods straight to the Cullen's house. I closed my eyes, snuggling into his jacket.

"Her ribs, they broke her ribs," he whispered, setting me down on a bed.

Hands lightly touched my sides.

Ouch! I muffled a scream by biting my tongue.

"She has two broken ribs." Carlisle.

"Take them away," Demetri growled. "I cannot lose her."

"No!" I sat up, grimacing at the pain. "No."

"Drink this." Carlisle handed me a white plastic cup.

I took it from his hand, taking a gulp. The taste was metallic and sweet. Blood. Yet somehow it tasted good. I drank it slowly. Demetri stood next to the bed, nostrils flaring. "I promised to let you keep them unless your health deteriorated."

"And it hasn't." I set the empty cup down. "I just have a few broken ribs."

"When will your health decrease then?" Demetri's eyes flared with anger. "When the abominations break more ribs or your pelvis. Or perhaps you entirely?"

"Demetri-"

"Hannah..." Demetri shook his head. "When will you deem yourself of poor health?"

"I... Just wait and see, please," I whispered.

"I fear you will only realise your ill health when it is too late, when I have no chance of saving you." Demetri looked to the floor. "I have sentenced you to a death you refuse to acknowledge."

Carlisle took some notes before leaving. The door shut softly behind him. Silence. Everywhere was silent. Everyone was listening.

"Stop acting like it was all your fault." I pushed my hair out of my face. The pain had slowly started to fade. "This was my fault just as much as yours."

"Yes, but you will not have to live with the guilt of what you have done," Demetri sighed.

"I'm not going to die!" I snapped.

Demetri groaned before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I would wish not. In fact I may be so insolent as to have hope that you do not."

"Hope," I whispered. I'd found a name.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed and the Volturi had made no decisions. They hadn't figured out where we had gone just yet. An entire week and my stomach was even bigger and twins both moved - a lot. My diet had become solely blood now - it kept me healthy and strong. Not to say I liked the taste. It was horrible and made me gag. But I had to do this, for the twins and for Demetri. I smiled, remembering the car journey to the dress shop.

Renesme, Alice, Bella and Becky had bundled into the XC60 Volvo with me and we'd sped down the road.

"So have you thought of any names?" Bella smiled at me.

"Ummm... Hope for one of them." I nodded. "As for another name... I have no clue."

"Don't worry I didn't know until near the end of the pregnancy." Bella's golden eyes looked to my stomach. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Alice chirped from the driver's seat.

In the rest of the week that had passed Alice had transformed the garden into a wedding venue. Bella had shown me pictures of her wedding and it looked totally different. The seats this time were plastic chairs and the main colour for the celebration was purple. Everyone who was already here were invited. My bridesmaids were Becky, Jane and Renesme. And Felix was going to give me away, this afternoon. This was going to be far more terrifying than facing the Volturi. I was going to have walk up the aisle past a bunch of strangers to reach Demetri. Demetri... I smiled.

And my dress... It was gorgeous! The Greek goddess design meant that the train kind of looked like a flowing ivory cape which glided seamlessly against the floor. And the way it flowed around my rather large bump and sparkled in the right light. It was perfect. I smiled more, playing with the sleeve of my cardigan.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Demetri squeezed my hand, looking down at me.

"Just about the future," I gulped. "The wedding."

Demetri laughed. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Then what is wrong?" Demetri sat beside me on the balcony. His blonde hair was spiked up to perfection and his suit only made him look hotter, God like even.

"I'm just nervous that's all," I smiled at him.

"My love, I would wait forever for you to be ready to walk up the aisle," Demetri whispered.

I sighed. "I know."

"Your dress is beautiful," Demetri purred, stroking a hand down my face.

"Demetri God help you if you don't get out now!" Alice yelled. "It's bad luck to see her dress now!"

"I'll see you at the altar, my love." Demetri grinned at me before leaping over the balcony and running off into the woods.

"Shouldn't you have seen that happening?" I laughed as Alice led me over to a chair to do the final touches to my makeup and hair. Light eyeshadow decorated my eyelids with a slight bit of blush. My hair fell in waves down my left shoulder while the other side was French braided.

"I wasn't going to stop it happening..." She grabbed a hairbrush.

"Wow, you worked magic on me Alice," I laughed.

"No, I barely did anything." She gripped my shoulders, the hairbrush now on the side. "You looked beautiful before I just made it more obvious."

"Thank you, so much." I grinned.

"It's time!" Becky practically skipped through the doorway in her purple bridesmaids dress.

Renesme followed her. "Oh my god, this is so exciting!"

I stood up, taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

The girls went on ahead as Felix held out his arm. "And to think I was going to eat you."

"Thanks for not eating me," I laughed.

"Now keep that smile on your face, Hannah," Felix grinned. "It suits you. Now stay in your happy place."

"Happy place," I whispered. "Demetri..." I was fulfilling his part of the deal and then it would be his turn.

I was vaguely aware of walks down the steps and the sound of everyone quieting downstairs.

"Catch me if I trip?" Felix looked down at me.

"Only if you do the same," I laughed.

"Deal." Felix winked at me before we started to walk out of the house.

All eyes were on me as I stood at the beginning of the aisle. Demetri's back was to me. I took another deep breath as Felix started to walk me up the aisle.

One. Two. Three. A single step at a time, I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I kept my gaze on the floor, murmurs running through the crowd. I felt the warm sensation of blood rushing to my cheeks. Not good considering I was surrounded by vampires. Oops, trust me to be the blushing bride.

My eyes drifted from the floor for a brief moment of time to linger on the white and purple blossoms which were expertly wrapped around the trees. I then let my eyes wander across the crowd - I didn't know most of them. I felt my blush deepen as I realised each perfect vampire was totally and utterly transfixed by me: the human. I barely noticed Amun by his side as my gaze finally rested on Demetri. I forgot about the Volturi then. I forgot about my impending doom. I even forgot about all of the other vampires surrounding me as I walked up the aisle. All that mattered was one thing, one person: Demetri. I didn't worry about falling or the twins kicking all I could think about was him.

I ignored the everyone else then. All I could see was Demetri's face; his eyes focused on me. He filled my vision and overtook my thoughts. Bright Crimson eyes were almost severe with emotion before his gaze met mine - then, his face broke out into a beautiful smile.

Then, it was only the coldness of Felix's hand that kept me from running down the aisle.

Each extended note of the music was far too long as my doubt completely disappeared. Thank god the aisle was short. Demetri held out his hand - perfectly smooth and sculpted. The music halted as Felix handed my hand over to Demetri. At last I was with him. My hand smaller in his, not as pale as his but that didn't matter because our fingers interlocked perfectly as we looked into each other's eyes.

Later that week we'd decided that our vows should be simple and traditional. They should be like the words millions of couples had spoken over the many years. One small change had been made though - instead of 'shall death do us part' we had changed it to 'for as long as we both shall live', like Edward and Bella's vows.

I couldn't help but smile as the minister said his part. Everything made sense all of a sudden. All the confusion and weirdness of the world seemed to just... Disappear. I tried not to laugh as I looked into Demetri's eyes, why the hell had I been fearing this? It wasn't a Christmas jumper from my nan, nor was it an outrageous event like prom, this was far more spectacular and I knew more than anything that I wanted this. Demetri's eyes seemed to have become less cloudy, his skin less chalky - he seemed alive. I was marrying this man. He was mine...

I hadn't noticed the wetness on my cheeks until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face clearly.

When it was Demetri's turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious. "I do," he vowed.

The tears stopped then as I stood victorious, clutching Demetri's hands.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Demetri leant towards me slowly - his lips covering mine inch by inch until he consumed me. Our lips moved slowly but with a hint of desperation. Then, he became more aggressive his lips moving more fiercely against my own.

A loud cough sounded near us. Felix.

Demetri slowly pulled away, his eyes half lidded and his breathing rushed. "My angel, my wife."

I smirked. "My husband." The words sounded foreign but in a good way - like a beautiful word someone wanted to pronounce, that rolled off of the tongue.

Applause erupted all around us, a few wolf whistles sounding here and there.

I turned to the crowd, grinning. I could do anything now as long as Demetri was by my side.

Cool hugs had embraced me many times before the party finally made it to the reception where the song 'Mirrors' covered by Maidlyn Bailey began to play.

Demetri pulled me against him, wrapping my hands around his cool neck. "My love..."

We swayed around the floor. His eyes staring down into mine. This gorgeous vampire was mine. And here I was thinking I could never exceed the expectations fanfic had made for me...

"Your blush earlier was beautiful," Demetri whispered.

"Thank you." I could already feel my blush returning.

"No, my love, thank you for agreeing to be mine," Demetri spin me around before gently pulling my back to him.

"It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."

I felt a small surge of guilt there, I wanted this to last forever... But what would happen if the twins killed me? I banished the thought before fear could spread through me. No, this moment was Demetri's and mine. I couldn't think about that right now and ruin our wedding.


	11. Update

**Hello everyone, I have moved all of my stories to Wattpad, you can find me here: de_booklover16**

**i have updated and made all of this story better. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience, but you're gonna have to read it from the beginning again... xx I'm sorry :'(**


	12. Chapter 11

"We need more vampires if we are to defeat the Volturi!" One vampire yelled.

I sat, watching Demetri argue with other vampires.

"What happens if this is all a ploy? A trick to kill us all?" One vampire with sandy, long blonde hair stepped forward.

"We would never do that," Demetri growled.

"The little bitch over there-" The vampire collapsed under Jane's glare.

"Jane," Felix hissed. "Manners."

Jane shook her head. "I will do whatever it takes to protect, Hannah and if that means killing Aro or Caius I will do it."

"The ties between the Volturi and the three here are weakening because Chelsea is no longer near us," Edward explained.

"Let's go for a walk." Renesme took my hand. "You don't need to hear this."

I nodded, standing up and exiting the room.

We walked through the forest, the sunlight warm on my skin, which was probably going to burn knowing my luck these days. The golden band on my left hand was beautiful. And it was mine.

"So how long have you known Demetri?" Renesme asked.

"Since I was little, he saved my life," I laughed. "Rephrase that, he's saved my life, a lot."

Renesme smiled. "Jacob's known me my whole life."

"I think I'd be dead by now if Demetri hadn't been around." The twins kicked then. I bit my tongue. They were definitely stronger now. Edward could hear their thoughts now.

A harsh growl echoed from above us. Something was in the trees.

The forest was dark and cool. All the animals now silent. Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward, I could barely breath. It was a vampire growl, I'd heard it before. The day my family was killed at Volterra.

And then Chelsea's voice called. "You cannot run now human."

I looked around trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound. No one was there. Renesme looking the other way, searching.

"You are a stupid human, aren't you?"

I turned slowly.

Chelsea was standing very still by a tree, so still I hadn't noticed her at first. We stared at each other for a moment, and then she smiled. A demented thing where her face simply broke into two halves and her teeth were shown. There was no friendliness in the smile only an animalistic nature which made me shiver.

Grinning she began walking towards me, slow and deliberate steps. "Sorry that this has taken so long, if Demetri had let me get to you... this would have been done quicker. It would have been easier for you. But Aro wants the creatures and so I will give them to him."

My heart plummeted. It hit me like a train: I wasn't going to make it out of this alive. She wanted me dead. I would never see Demetri again. I would never see our children. My heart was instantly pounding, my breaths short.

"You don't seem scared or at least surprised that I'm going to kill you," Chelsea purred.

"I'm not." What did it matter now? It would soon be over. The Cullens, Becky, the other vampires and Demetri would be safe, would never have to fear if I was dead. I felt almost giddy. Some sane part of my mind now screaming at me to run. But the twins... I couldn't let her take my children.

"How odd. You really mean it." Her dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "I will give Demetri this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you, some of you humans seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all. You're just too interested in Demetri and the monsters inside you." She was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in her stance. Yet.

"Don't you dare talk about my children like that!" I snapped, clenching my fists.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that Demetri will avenge you?" she asked. She sounded hopeful.

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with my killer.

"It's a shame you won't see him again." Her voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring her once casual tone. "How do you feel about that? His face as he sees your limp, broken body. Lifeless. How he'll react when he knows this is all his fault. He can't save you now human. The anger when he realises he was so close to protecting you, but then... He was too late. What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that she was coming to the end of her gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak, pregnant human. It was the glory of angering Demetri, knowing he would find her, a game. The glory of beating him in this eleven year game for my life, ever since I was ten and she tried to kill me it had been a game. And she wanted to please her master Aro and give him what he wanted.

"I'm going to kill you slowly human."

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as she spoke. This was something I had not anticipated when I went for a walk in a forest. Or for a walk anywhere for that matter.

She took another step toward me, until she was just inches away. She reached forward and lifted a lock of my hair, sniffing at it delicately. Then she gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt her cool fingertips against my throat, smiling as she reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with her thumb, her face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away. Renesme was frozen by my side, her face a mask of horror.

"No," Chelsea murmured to herself as she let her hand fall to her side. "I don't understand." She sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find your body."

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in her eyes. It wouldn't be enough for her to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end, it would be long drawn out, painful. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall. I was scared, again.

Chelsea stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if she were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. Her face still open and friendly as she decided where to start.

Her grin falling away as she slumped forward into a crouch. Face contorted into a snarl.

"Run!" I yelled at Renesme. I couldn't help myself- I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for wherever freedom may be in this god damn forest. Renesme ahead of me.

Chelsea was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if she'd used her hand or her foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow striking my chest - I felt myself flying backwards, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into a tree, hitting a protruding branch.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. At least there was no wetness from my blood.

She was walking towards me very slowly. Well the three of her, my vision having doubled. Renesme motionless in the corner of my vision, paler than normal.

I ignored Chelsea, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward Renesme. "Leave me and run!"

Something grabbed my leg flipping me around, nails digging into my skin. All at once, her foot was stepping down hard on my arm as she towered above me. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for something to hit her with, but she was standing over me, smirking. My left arm now mangled.

"I wonder what Demetri will do ?" She asked pleasantly, her toe nudging my broken arm.

A piercing scream echoed around us. With a shock, I realised it was mine. The twins started to kick, rapidly this time. They were scared too.

"Wouldn't you rather have Demetri try to find me? Then Aro can kill him," she prompted, picking me up by my throat, letting me hang in the air helplessly. "To avenge his fragile, little human."

"No!" I croaked. "No-"

"Poor human," she laughed. "Poor, poor human." A blinding pain drove into my bump. I looked down to see a dagger. She was trying to cut my babies out! Something then smashed into my face, throwing me back onto the ground. Her fist.

"It's indestructible," Chelsea growled, crouching in front of me.

Over the pain of my arm, I felt the sharp rip across my stomach where Chelsea's head had disappeared. She was using her teeth. The warm wetness began to spread through my clothes at an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking through, hear it dripping on the floor below. The smell of it twisting my stomach. I felt sick as I lay in a sticky puddle of my blood. Dying. Alone and helpless. Human.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. Her eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood - spreading crimson across my denim jacket, pooling rapidly on the floor - was driving her mad with thirst. No matter her original intentions, she couldn't draw this out much longer. I hoped. Renesme tense as she watched. Two cries broke the silence which had now descended on the scene. My babies.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my wound sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing. I had to keep them open. I would stay awake. I would not give her the satisfaction.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, her dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, I raised my hand instinctively to protect my face, closing my eyes. A small pressure was on my face. A little hand. Then a sharp pain hit my neck. A bite. But who's? Burning. I was being burned.

A loud snap sounded as my wrist was consumed with pain. Pressure was now on the middle of my chest. "Such a waste of talent." I felt the tears start as my rib cage was crushed. "Sweet dreams human. His rage will make for a interesting sport and his feeble attempt to protect you." Chelsea laughed, kicking my side. Two figures were wrapped in her cloak now. My children. "Does it hurt? You will die this time."

My breath came in rasps as I clawed at the ground. Breathing was painful, each breath like a million knives were clawing my insides. A rush of wind hit me. Chelsea was gone.

Everything was going numb. My sight blurred as Renesme hovered above me. Where was my angel? I felt the tears slide down my face. The pain. It hurt so much. My veins were laced with fire.

A warm palm touched my face. I was no longer in the forest.

Bella was a human, looking down at me, her face very thin. The scenery changed to see Jacob falling on one knee, then again to see Bella as a vampire, her pale skin beautiful, her eyes a vivid red. The Volturi were now standing before us. An angry black line. Demetri amongst them. I was on a wolf and we were running, it changed again to a beautiful meadow with all of the Cullens smiling. Then peace, I was floating. I had no idea how long I spent in this dream like state but there was no pain, no nothing.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have gone after her," was muttered, sounding as if I was underwater. A painful pressure now on my ribs.

"I am going to kill her." An angel's voice. I was still floating as I went to move my left arm. Pain gripped me, I felt my mouth fall open into a silent scream. A cold hand was gripping mine, electricity surging through me.

"Wake her up," the angel whispered.

I wasn't floating. I was falling, hurtling towards darkness. Pain gripped me. I bit my lip, trying to muffle a scream. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was pinned down by darkness.

"No," someone whispered. Renesme.

I was floating again. I was in a womb, a faint heartbeat keeping me awake.

"You have to change her."

"I cannot corrupt her soul."

"But you can't live without her." I recognised the voice, Carlisle. Cool breath was on my neck.

"No." The breath moved to the angel's command. "I will do it."

A burning pain began in my neck again. I was burning more now, spreading through my veins like wild fire. "I am sorry, my love," was all I heard before I slipped into darkness. The fire was so intense but I couldn't scream.


	13. Chapter 12

What was happening? My body was trying to reject the pain, and I was sucked in again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. I tried desperately to separate them. Non-reality was a deep black, and it didn't hurt so much. Reality was a vivid red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. Which I can tell you now, is not very fun. Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain, or because of my wounds. Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was. Reality had come on so fast, and so painful.

One moment, everything was as it should have been. I'd finally found my place in the world. Smiles everywhere. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for.

And then one tiny, inconsequential thing had gone wrong. Well one tiny vampire called Chelsea.

I'd watched helpless as Chelsea had broken me. Ripping. Breaking. Agony. Killing me. She'd taken something from me... But I couldn't remember what?

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe - I had drowned once before, and this was different; it was too hot in my throat. Pieces of me shattered, snapped, sliced apart. More blackness. I was floating for a brief period of time, warm cheek against a cold chest then on a table. Alone.

I tried to feel my heart, to find it, but I was so lost inside my own body. I couldn't feel the things I should, and nothing felt in the right place. I felt broken, shattered, like a rag doll. I was broken and shattered, merely Chelsea's rag doll.

I was so weak. My arms felt like empty rubber hoses for a moment, and then they felt like nothing at all. I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel me. I was trapped and numb.

The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also myself with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear. No. If I went there, there would be no Demetri, I needed Demetri.

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. I was only human, with no more than human strength, like Demetri has said, maybe I should just give in. Let it go. But this wasn't just about me. If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt him, my angel, Demetri. Demetri. Demetri, my life and his were twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, he wouldn't live through it, either. And a world without Demetri seemed completely pointless. Demetri had to exist, if he had been dead than I would be dead. Taking that into account was I dead? And my children, my babies. Where were they now?

I kept pushing against the black, almost like a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated by it. I had to fight it. I would not lose.

It was sort of the pattern to my life - I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive. Adapt. Adapt to whatever was thrown at me. Change to fit the needs to stay alive. Be someone else in order to fit in. Make myself suitable for my surroundings.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by inches, I needed something more to draw strength from. I couldn't pull even Demetri's face into view now. Not Becky's, not Taylor's, not Gemma's, my parents... Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late. That this was death, oblivion... Eternal nothingness. I felt myself slipping - there was nothing to hold on to as I fell. It wasn't a fast kind of fall, just a gentle slip as everything got darker.

No! I had to survive this. I would survive this, whatever this was.

Demetri would be waiting for me. My angel.

Flashes of a man in a grey cloak watching me entered the darkness. He was beautiful. Always everywhere, always watching. So close, yet so far.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something. Like phantom limbs, I imagined I could feel my arms again. And in them was Demetri, I was protecting him. Returning the favour of him protecting me for so many years.

That spot of heat in my phantom arms felt so real. I clutched it closer. It was exactly where my heart should be. Holding tight the warm memory of my angel, my vampire, I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron - my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The intense heat was inside me. It scorched my chest.

The burning grew - rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. Even when I had been drowning, beaten, I had never felt this pain.

I felt my pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realised that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it - anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger. Was Becky doing this? I screamed, the only thing I could do. I had no idea whether it worked because I couldn't hear anything.

Chelsea, snapping my arm under her foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream again. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

The weight... It wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. It buried me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, clawing at my face. Was somebody burning me? Was I being cremated? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream?

If I couldn't scream, how could I tell them to kill me? Beg with them, whoever they were, to kill me?

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. It wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. If I hadn't lived I wouldn't have experienced the Volturi, endangered the Cullens, experienced my family ripped from my clutches. I wouldn't have felt loss like I had.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite cycle of pain.

The endless burning raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, I could feel most of my limbs, and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body coming back to me, an inch at a time. Those inches were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. Not yet.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree - in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that coursed through my veins - I discovered that I could think around it. Think around the fire which consumed me. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing to a minimum, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire. I tried so hard to not scream but sometimes the pain was just too much. But then a thought hit me: my screaming would hurt Demetri. It would kill him inside that he did this to me. I couldn't make him suffer like that. I stopped screaming then and found some strength. The strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive. Helpless and human.

Eventually my hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool but I knew they were there.

"Has there been a change Carlisle?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know, do you really think it changed anything?" There was a hint of a growl in the speaker's voice.

"Hannah? Can you hear me?"

I knew, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it - I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. My throat would be raw, my arms and legs would flail around and I wouldn't have the control to stop screaming. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger - any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Hannah? Hannah, my love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure was on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralysed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it could be. It hurt not to assure him, even if I wasn't alright. Even if I was being burned alive for some unknown reason.

"Maybe... Carlisle, maybe we were too late." His voice was muffled; it broke on the word late. Someone was holding my hand.

My resolve wavered for a second, a familiar current battling the flames.

"Listen to her heart, Demetri. She is strong, she will survive."

Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. He didn't need to suffer with me.

"And her... Her injuries?" The angel's voice was strangled.

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Emmett's. The venom will heal her as it did Emmett."

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Demetri."

A broken whisper. "She must be in agony."

"We don't know that." Really convincing there Carlisle.

"Her screams will haunt me forever." A faint pressure was on the inside of the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Hannah, I love you. Hannah, I am so sorry."

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in. Also room to burn in this god damned fire.

Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me? To make me angry on purpose? Why wouldn't they say what had happened?!I went back to counting the breaths to mark the time letting my anger subside.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More... rhythmic. How long? Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day - eighty-six thousand, four hundred? What was I burning for anyway?

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed.

On the good side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. It faded slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out... I was going to die, if I wasn't dead already.

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst...

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart was getting hotter by the second. How was that possible?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up - the fire driving its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Demetri called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. It raced away from the fire which so greedily clutched at it.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice. I could also hear another two sets of faster footsteps, Becky and Renesme. So strange. So new.

"Listen," Demetri told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Becky agreed eagerly.

My fingers twitched - the irritation breaking through my perfect facade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Hannah?"

Could I answer him without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it. It was better to just lay completely still.

My heart took off then, beating like a hummingbirds wings, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I let a small groan escape my lips. I didn't let any other limb move as I slumped back onto the table.

It became a battle inside me - my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, like an old car and then thudded quietly again just once more. It was like a shaky step forward before it stopped completely. I was dead. I was so sure of it. My heart having ceased beating the evidence of it.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. I was dead. Or a ghost. I was a ghost. I was doomed to float around forever and no one would see me...

People were breathing again as I heard movement. A laugh. A beautiful sound which vanquished the last of the pain.

Then there was a sigh. A suck of breath. A fast paced thudding, a wet sound accompanied to it. My throat ached. I needed to quench the flames, and I knew exactly how.

"Renesme!" Edward must have shouted.

All breathing stopped. I let myself take a breath. My throat was burning. I needed a drink.

"Hannah?" The angel's voice.

"Demetri?" Whose voice was that? It couldn't have been mine, it was too clear, too beautiful. I opened my eyes. The lights spectrum shined down on me, dust particles spiralling around me. I looked to my right. Demetri.

I sat up, far quicker than I'd expected, standing with grace and poise, something I didn't think I had. Something was different. Off. Everything was so clear, each detail in a vivid HD.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, twisting my once broken wrist.

Demetri laughed. I looked to see Demetri properly. Maybes I should have gone to specsavers for all the good my old eyesight had done for me. His delicate cheeks were defined. His nose a slender arc, lips an elegant, upturned line. He was beautiful.

I slowly reached up to touch his cheek. Smooth to the touch as I brushed my thumb under his eye. I frowned, he wasn't cold anymore. I blinked simply because I was confused. I didn't feel the need to blink anymore, breath, or... Anything. Except the burning in my throat, only made worse by the rapid beating of a heart. A heart? My heart wasn't beating. What the-

"You are a vampire, my love." Demetri reached up to grip my hand, electricity surging through it.

I sighed and then drew a breath. A sweet smell causing the dry ache to come to the forefront of my mind.

I looked to Renesme, her brown eyes friendly. Something was pooling in my mouth. The flames stronger. A light pulse in her neck. She could cure my thirst.

I leaped.


	14. Chapter 13

Something smashed into my body, sending me hurtling across the room. I twisted in the air, landing in a crouch. A growl escaping my lips.

"Hannah." Demetri stood in front of me. "Stop." He was the one who had pushed me away.

I looked around him. Renesme. Blood. I shoved him out of the way running at my target again. Glass shattered as Demetri met the window. I was so close. I leaped, only to be pinned to the ground by a massive light brown wolf. Teeth bared in my face. How could I change to fit this situation?

The wolf leaped off of me whimpering. I pushed myself up. All of the vampires were now in the room. All of their eyes were on me. What was wrong? Well besides the fact that I'd tried to kill Reneseme. Shit, oh my god... What the hell was I doing?

"I'm so sorry." I stepped back, hands out. Wait, my voice. It sounded like Renesme's... "What the hell?" The burning had gone now. Renesme no longer my prey. I felt... Different.

"How did you do that?" Renesme stepped forward.

I tipped my head to the side. My heart still wasn't beating. "I have no idea."

The burn was slowly coming back as I grew taller. I was myself again. "That was just creepy."

"You adapt to your surroundings." Eleazar stepped forward. "That's why Aro wants you, but how did he-"

"I had a vision of her and he saw her when he touched my hand in Volterra," Alice shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it until now."

My throat was on fire again. The instinct to leap on Renesme was too much. I rushed out of the room, outside. Where was Demetri?

"Are you ready to hunt?" His voice came from behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I hurt you." I twisted around to face him.

"I have had worse, my love," he whispered.

"But I hurt you," I whispered, touching his cheek, his perfect cheek.

"Do not worry, my love. This way." He took my hand. "Now... Run." He let go of my hand, sprinting into the forest.

I took a deep breath before running after him. The forest was different. Very different. Each leaf, line in the bark, branch, tree was defined in extraordinary detail. Animals running in fear, I suppose of us. Ahead of me an incredibly detailed purple cloak. I lengthened my strides. I was by his side in an instant. Only then did I notice I was wearing a dress. A elegant black design with a slit up the leg.

"Time to hunt," Demetri laughed.

"Humans?" I asked. Why was I not running into trees?

"Yes," he grinned, running faster.

I nodded, easily keeping pace.

We hovered around the side of a building, now in Canada. Yes Canada. I was shocked too about how far we'd gone. Demetri had explained it was because we couldn't hunt on the werewolves land. Yet I didn't even feel tired. I felt alive.

"Hannah?" I looked to Demetri.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Go for the throat, and make sure they make no sound," he whispered, pointing.

Two drunken humans staggered around the corner. Empty beer bottles clinking in the twilight light.

I ran forward, pushing one of them to the wall. I smiled. The man whimpered. I bit into his neck. It was as effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavour was intense and sweet, the blood was hot and wet and soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The man's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes. The man was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry, and I dropped his body in disgust. How could I still be thirsty after all that?

The dress. It was still in one piece, that was good.

Demetri leant against the wall, his gaze catching mine.

I bit my lip, slowly walking over to him.

"Incredible," he breathed, reaching up to cup my cheek. He laughed, the sound even clearer. I'm sure if my heart could beat, it would have been racing. His thumb brushed the edge of my mouth. He let go of me showing me the stained red tip of his finger.

I looked down, so glad I couldn't blush. I was a messy vampire. Awkward.

A firm hand gripped my chin. I stared into bright red eyes. "I love you Hannah." His lips were on mine as he spun us around so that my back was to the wall. Our lips moved in synch, his hands on my hips. I slowly let my hands move up his chest. He groaned, pressing his body closer to me. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip. I smirked into the kiss. I wasn't that easy. I gasped as I was lifted off of the ground, his hands gripping my hips as he pinned me to the wall. His tongue immediately in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my dress ripping at the sides. There was nothing gentle about our movements at all. Each touch, each groan was animalistic and dominant. My hands now clung onto his shoulders. My hair draped around both of our faces. He pulled away, glancing up at me. I glanced back, a smirk playing at my lips. He kissed me again harder, as I yanked on his hair. "Demetri," I mumbled against his lips.

"Hannah," he mumbled back. His fiery kisses now trailed down my jaw. His scent filled me; musky and dark. His kisses now on my collar bone. And then they stopped.

I unwrapped my legs as I slid down, my feet touching the floor. Hands still on his shoulders.

He sighed, his hand trailing down my cheek. "Not here, my love."

I nodded.

"You truly are extraordinary," he whispered.

"You should see yourself," I laughed. The change was quick as I stood the same height as him. I looked down at my hands, now remarkably like his.

Demetri stepped back gasping. "How did you...? Remarkable."

"You sound like Aro," I laughed in his voice. "Wait..." I closed my eyes.

I opened them. I was taller than Demetri. My gaze slightly tinted as if I'd kept my eyes open for too long. "Remarkable," I giggled.

Demetri touched my hand. A million thoughts in my head, all of them Demetri's.

"A human? She is too fragile, why is she damned to love me?"

"I must not show interest, I must scare her away."

"Why is she not afraid of me?"

"I love a human. And I do not care about the consequences. I will not corrupt her soul."

"So this is what Heaven feels like, being one with your love."

I let go of his hand, already becoming shorter and more me. "No wonder Aro's crazy."

"You heard my thoughts," he gasped.

"Yes I did," I mumbled. "You didn't corrupt my soul."

Demetri's lips became a thin line.

I lightly kissed his lips, his cheek bones. "And if you argue with me, I'll turn into you and run around the world naked."

Demetri laughed. "You would like to see that wouldn't you." He moved closer, our breathes mingled.

A phone shattered the silence.

Demetri flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Aro is coming for her." Becky. I could hear the phone conversation?

"What?" Demetri hissed.

"You need to come back so we can figure out a plan, you can hide, he doesn't have you-"

"Enough!" Demetri snapped.

"He is going to kill anyone who gets in his way." She was warning him. No, he couldn't die.

"There is no plan, Becky," Demetri's worried gaze met mine as he took my hand. "We must face the Volturi. We must fight. We will be back soon." He snapped the phone shut, growling.

"Hey it's alright," I gripped his hand.

"I told you we would find them."

We both crouched awaiting the voice. I think I knew who it was...

Jane and Felix strode out of the shadows.

"Jane," I smiled. Her petite form even more graceful through my new eyes. Felix's even more deadly.

"Hannah, immortality suits you," Felix beamed. "Demetri, we were hunting and caught your scent. The Cullens called us - the Volturi are coming."

"I know," Demetri sighed.

"Your dress?" Jane smirked at me. "Out in public, Demetri? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Nothing happened," Demetri glared before taking my hand. "Let's go back."

Jane and Felix ran ahead.

Demetri looked so graceful running. We ran alongside each other. "You're not telling me something."

Demetri stopped. "Hannah..."

"What?" I stopped too.

"Chelsea took the twins," he whispered.

No. No. I could see the memory now as if in a fuzzy lens.

"Then we'll get them back," I whispered, taking his hand and running back to the Cullen house.

I walked through the door, anger now the only burning sensation in me.

Alice glanced to me. "Hannah, you have to leave them."

"Why?" I asked.

"See for yourself," she whispered.

I changed into her. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the future:

The Volturi stood in front of us, powerful. Aro walked forward, smirking. "I will make a deal. Give me Hannah and in return I will spare your lives."

"There's a catch," Edward called.

Caius stepped forward, grinning. "Demetri must die."

Demetri tensed. "And what will become of Hannah?"

"She will be my most prized possession," Aro purred.

"No, I won't." I growled. I stepped forward.

"Or we can kill your children." Caius motioned for two vampires to come forward. They held two small bundles. My children.

My jaw clenched.

"Either let Demetri die and be with your children, or we will kill them and then in turn you. There will be no agreements."

I looked to Demetri before I changed. I changed into Aro himself. "Look at yourself, Aro, at what you've become."

Aro ran forward.

I ran at him.

He held my throat.

A growl sounded behind me.

Aro smirked at me, throwing me to the side. Chelsea ran forward with Alec. They both gripped my arms as I watched.

Demetri fought Aro. His moves agile and well calculated. He was besting Aro.

Someone gasped. Alec. Jane was glaring at him. I wrenched free of Alec, turning on Chelsea. She growled at me, running past me and hitting Demetri. He stumbled backwards.

"No!" I screamed.

Aro raised his hand. "Those who break the law will be punished."

Demetri's head fell to the floor. He was dead. He was gone. No.

I growled, changing back into myself. "I'm going to find them."

"Hannah, the future keeps changing every time you try something," Alice sighed. "He dies. He dies in every vision."

The idea struck me then. A suicidal, quite possibly crazy, idea. But it would save him.

"They want me to join the Volturi, yes?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded.

All of the vampires watched me. "I need to try something. Kate could you shock me?"

The blonde walked forward, a look of confusion on her face. "Why?"

"Does anyone mind being shocked?" I asked.

Felix stepped forward. "I do not."

I nodded, changing into him. "Go for it, Kate."

She reached out and touched my arm. The pain shot through me but it didn't incapacitate me. Felix on the other hand, fell to the floor, writhing.

Kate stopped.

"I'm like a voodoo doll," I whispered, changing into Chelsea. "Shock me as hard as you can," I grinned.

Alice laughed, her eyes becoming glazed over. "Aro is rethinking his plan. He knows you're too powerful. Chelsea is still writhing on the floor..." Alice blinked twice. "They're no longer interested in having you as a prize. Aro wants everyone dead."

Growls sounded through out the room.

I nodded, changing back into myself. "I'm going to try something."

I changed into Marcus. "Kill me."

"No," Demetri growled.

"Just try it," I snapped.

"And if it goes wrong and doesn't work you'll die!" Demetri shouted.

"Alice have you had a vision of me dying?" I asked in Marcus' voice.

"No."

"Then do it."

Demetri clenched his jaw before reaching forward and plunging a hand into my chest. It shocked me but I felt nothing. Demetri removed his hand quickly as I changed back into myself. Apart from this time I had no choice but to change - it was like I couldn't be him anymore. Marcus didn't exist anymore.

Alice gasped. "Marcus is dead."


End file.
